Mr and Mrs Ackerman
by pluushie
Summary: Somewhere between the relentless training sessions, arguments, and late nights sorting documents in his office, Mikasa and Lance Corporal Levi got married. At least, that's what Mikasa was told.
1. Prologue

Note: Hello all Levi x Mikasa fans! I'm new to the fandom, so go easy on me! This is my OTP—my muse, obsession, what have you. I've been dying to write something about them for the past while, and I'm finally getting around to it.

*Spoiler*

I'm aware that Levi and Mikasa have the same last name, and it's been speculated that they're possibly _related_ , which would, essentially, ruin this story. However, I've decided to acknowledge and incorporate their shared surname in a way that doesn't make them blood related. Otherwise that'd be kind of gross. Right? Right.

I haven't really had the chance to read that many Levi x Mikasa, so far I've read… 4? Either way, I'm looking for some good ones to read, so if you have any suggestions feel free to PM me and guide me!

Now, a quick disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan (obviously) and this is going to be an amnesia fic, somewhat inspired by The Vow but will not be _anything_ like The Vow, other than the fact she gets amnesia. If this story is in any way similar to an existing work, I apologize in advance. It is coincidental! ;_;

Anyway, please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thank you for taking the time to read this daunting author's note, I hope you enjoy my story!

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman

Plushie

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was then that Mikasa felt what she had not felt since her parents' death, since she was just a child held captive by her parents' murderers.

Fear.

Fear overwhelmed her as she released the grapple of her 3DMG only to discover that she had finally run out of gas. Below her was nothing but darkness. She had reached the edge of the forest and overlooked a deep trench in the earth. It was then that time seemed to freeze as her body's forward momentum ceased to a halt, and she began to accelerate downwards. Her body plummeted, and she felt the wind escape her lungs. Despite herself, she released a blood-curdling cry.

She could hardly recall what she had been doing in the forest beforehand—she had been chasing, grappling endlessly and leaping from tree to tree as she preyed on a 15 m class titan-shifter. Lance Corporal and a squad of Survey Corps were sent to track a known titan-shifter that dwelled in the forests just beyond Wall Maria. Just moments before, her and Armin had been at the far west position in formation, and Armin had just sent a black smoke signal to alert the others of the titan-shifter.

She had long lost Armin as she began to chase, determined to fight, determined to avenge Eren who had fallen prey to many titan-shifters over the past several months.

However, she failed.

That was her final thought before her body snagged against a flurry of twisted branches. They ripped through her clothes and gear and tore at her flesh. She hissed in pain, opening her eyes to see a mixture of greens and browns rushing past her.

Mikasa lost consciousness before she could even make contact with the ground.

* * *

"Just ahead, Corporal!" Armin called behind him. Levi shot him an annoyed look from under his bangs, scoffing as they leapt from branch to branch.

"How long ago did you lose her?"

"Under an hour ago," Arlert reported curtly. He bit at his lip to stop himself from crying. Again, he had not been strong enough to protect Mikasa.

"Halt!"

Armin came to a skidding stop on a sturdy branch, just barely regaining balance before he toppled over. He swallowed the lump in his throat, eyes widening at the landscape before him. Levi landed gracefully beside him. The man took a knee, eyes narrowing as he peered down the ravine. Moss and twined branches cascaded down its walls into the darkness. He closed his eyes, listening intently. There was a river or a waterfall nearby. He opened his eyes again. There was definitely a stream in the trench. He examined the darkness. It was nearly sunset, but even with the limited light, he discerned that the drop was about two hundred meters in height.

"She wouldn't have made it across here," Armin mumbled dishearteningly. Levi looked up at him. The boy was looking across the gap towards the other side. "She was low on fuel… and tired… do you think she's"—

"She's alive," Levi cut her off. He examined the walls of the trench. "The cliff is covered in moss and plant roots. I can haul her ass back up here easily."

Levi lowered his gaze intently.

"I have just restocked my blades as well as my gas. I can retrieve her."

Armin shot him a worried look, "But corporal"—

"Regroup with the others." Levi demanded. He rose to his full height, then shot a stern look at the younger. "That's an order."

Armin furrowed his brows. Finally, he balled his hands into fists, offering a rigid salute. "Sir!"

With that, Armin whirled on his heel and began to grapple from tree to tree. Levi watched his retreating figure with contempt. He exhaled, looking down.

"For fuck's sake."

He released the grapple, and it caught onto the vines on the far side of the trench.

"She better not be pissing herself down there."

The corporal narrowed his eyes and leapt, grappling to random branches intermittently to slow the pace of his fall.

It was not long before Levi could discern a landing. It was incredibly light, with barely enough light to determine his surroundings. Levi squinted until his eyes could adjust. He kneeled in the moss. The ground was cold and damp. The trees were incredibly tall, their canopies responsible for obscuring any light that could reach the depths of the ravine. It was all but silent. The trees rustled in the soft, chilling breeze. Wildlife murmured in the background, and Levi could distinctly hear the sound of rushing water.

It was then Levi noticed a splash of color amidst the dark earth tones that engulfed him. He neared it with slow steps. He kneeled down, picking up Mikasa's red scarf.

Luckily for him, it seemed that she must have fallen somewhere nearby.

The corporal commenced his search, using his maneuver gear to hoist himself into the trees. He needed to find her quickly, but conserve gas. He cursed inwardly. He soared between trees, eyes scanning the forest floor.

After twenty minutes of searching, he heard a distant cry. He skidded to a stop. He braced the trunk, lowering his head as he listened intently.

She was nearby. He swiftly dropped to the ground.

He heard her again.

He followed the sounds of her pained cries and eventually found her sprawled amongst the bramble. Her 3DMG had been discarded and her uniform was in shambles. What remained of her clothing was shredded and soaked with her blood. Her hair was damp and matted to her face and neck. Her expression itself was twisted into a pained grimace—an appearance so vastly different from the stoic warrior that often fought at his side.

Levi scowled, pausing to regard her mangled form once more. "What the fuck, Ackerman?"

She could not answer. Her eyes fluttered open. Her dark eyes rested on his form. He was perched on a large stone adjacent to where she lay. He was looking at her reproachfully.

Was it disappointment? She could not tell. She met his frown with one of her own, meekly turning her face away from his so she would not meet his gaze. "M-My apologies… Corporal…"

She sighed heavily, her chest heaving in attempt to catch her breath. Her body screamed with pain. Luckily she had managed to not break a bone. However, somewhere along the fall her sleeve had snagged on a branch, dislocating her left shoulder. Her arm hung painfully from its tendons, a numbing pain searing from her shoulder. She gasped, attempting to sit up but failing. The corporal watched this wearily, stepping down from the boulder to scoop her up into his arms. She hissed sharply as her arm shifted.

"You look like shit," he paused, adding, "You were injured?"

"It's… nothing," she breathed out, trying her hardest to sound strong. Her voice was thick with pain, her face contorted with feigned calm.

Levi sighed, gingerly readjusting her in his arms. She whimpered, using her good arm to clutch her limp left arm that dangled from her shoulder.

"Your arm is out of its socket," Levi observed. "Foolish brat. You couldn't fall more gracefully?"

"I had p-passed out sometime during the f-fall," Mikasa stammered, angrily berating herself for doing so, "Corporal, I am fine, I can walk"—

"Shut up. Don't be stupid," Levi cut her off, focused on maneuvering through the labyrinth of trees and overgrown roots. "You're injured. You don't even know where. I can't risk you being even further incapacitated. We have to return to headquarters as soon as possible."

"The mission?"

"On hiatus," Levi responded sharply. He found a clearing he seemed to like, and then carefully lowered her onto the soft moss beneath a tree.

"Corporal"—

"I found this nearby," Levi mentioned, revealing the red scarf she always wore. Mikasa's eyes widened marginally, and her right hand reached up, but he stopped her. "We're going to use it as a sling, for now."

Mikasa eyed him dubiously. The corporal placed a calloused hand gently on her offending shoulder. Mikasa squirmed uncomfortably, not sure if she was more perturbed by the corporal's contact or by the pulsating ache in her shoulder. The corporal maintained eye contact, and she felt the fingers of his free hand curl around her bicep. His expression did not falter. With a swift movement, her jerked her shoulder back into place. Mikasa bit back a cry, whimpering instead. Tears stung her eyes, and she shifted away from the captain, eyes squeezed shut as the sharp pains in her shoulder faded into soreness.

She cracked open her eyes. He was still watching her.

She pressed her lips tightly together.

"Thank you," she mumbled grudgingly.

The captain continued to pierce her with an unwavering stare. His eyes were hollow and listless. His expression was neutral—unreadable as always. Mikasa attempted to discern what he was thinking. Perhaps about reprimanding her for her recklessness as always.

"Forgive me, sir," she mumbled, bracing the ground with her right arm and sitting up. She squirmed back until she felt tree bark behind her. Her muscles relaxed. She went limp against the tree, shoulders sagging.

Wordlessly, Levi leaned forward. He gently pulled her towards him. He wove the red scarf diagonally across her torso. Holding her wrist, he adjusted her arm into a makeshift sling. Finally, he tied the scarf on her good shoulder in a firm knot. His eyes glanced over his handiwork before finally settling on her features again. He was examining her.

"You should be fine now," Levi said curtly. He rose to his feet. He craned his neck back. He seemed to be looking for the sky.

Mikasa too looked upwards. Her stomach dropped in recollection. How did she possibly survive a fall like that?

She attempted to move, then stopped.

Her shoulder back in its socket, she finally realized her other injuries.

The varying gashes and cuts on her body suddenly burned. Her legs were aching and heavy like lead, likewise was her chest. Her head pounded, and her vision began to swirl.

Without warning, she turned to her side and retched. She gagged, coughing up remnants of vomit, spitting as quietly as she could into the soil.

Levi watched with disdain, lips curled downwards in a scowl, "Gross."

Mikasa sputtered, wheezing. She brought the back of her hand to her mouth. "Sorry."

"There's a stream nearby. You should get cleaned up," Levi suggested. "We should at least clean your injuries, you're fucked if they get infected."

Mikasa eyed him passively. She could not overlook his expression. It was almost as if he could not stand to look at her. Not because she had disgraced the elite squad, or because she had shown weakness, but because she was _dirty_. The thought elicited the slightest smile on her face, though it faltered as soon as the pain shook her again.

"Ah!" She elicited another cry. The captain then exhaled, abruptly scooping her off the ground. He lifted her effortlessly by her hips, grunting softly as her abdomen made contact with his shoulder blade. Mikasa yelped, bracing her torso as she contacted his lower back with an _unnf!_

He had swung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"C-Corporal! Please set me down. This is"—

"Necessary," he snapped. His arm tightened around her thighs, which were bracketed to his chest. "We need to hurry. You've got bumps, cuts and bruises all over you. I'd rather carry you that put up with a whiny gimp."

Mikasa relented.

She dropped her head. She felt a flurry of emotions. Shame, disappointment, disgust, anger.

Mikasa was not like the others.

She need not rely on anyone for anything. She would stand strong on her own. She could fight her own battles. She did not need rescuing. Her job had long since been to rescue herself and everyone around her. It was survival of the fittest in this world.

She would not survive like this.

The welts and open wounds seared her nervous system with pain signals. She watched Levi's heels as he walked. Behind him trailed droplets of blood. Definitely _her_ blood. It was dripping off her person from somewhere, though her senses were far too overwhelmed for her to pinpoint where.

Levi finally ceased his steps. Mikasa attempted to lift her head, but found the very movement daunting. She remained dormant in his arms. Levi gently allowed her to slide off of his person and onto the gravel. Mikasa's stomach churned at the change of orientation. She groggily straightened. She used her right palm to brace push herself up into a sitting position. She regarded her shredded pants. They were white once, but now were a mixture of red and brown. In some areas, her bloodied skin was visible. She frowned, and attempted to stand.

Levi held up his palm for her to stop. He had not been watching her. He was looking at the dark water that rushed by them. It was a small stream, located in some arbitrary crevice that they did not know could even exist. Mikasa hazily recalled the old encyclopedias and atlases that Armin used to show Eren and her as a child. She remembered his face illuminated with joy and awe at the natural landscapes that existed beyond the walls—deserts, waterfalls, mountains, and the ocean. She remembered that they had always wanted to join the Survey Corps so that they could reclaim and explore the world as their own.

But the world had only ever brought pain. It was an endless chain—a vicious circle of weaker creatures suffering in the hands of whatever or whoever was dominant.

Mikasa knew the truth of the world without ever having to be beyond the walls.

Why was she here, then?

Levi had unwound his own white scarf from his neck. He whipped it open, and then strode to the stream. He examined the water with narrow eyes. He crouched, lowering his scarf into the stream. The current flowed through the fabric, and it fluttered listlessly in the water like a ribbon of kelp. After several moments of immersion he withdrew the dripping wet cloth from the water then wringed it thoroughly. He shook of stray drops, and then folded the scarf into a neat square. He turned slightly to face her. He reached for the red scarf that held her left arm in a sling and untied it with a swift motion, allowing the garment to flutter to the ground. He grasped her hand with his cold ones, pressing the cloth to her skin. He cleaned her knuckles and her wrists, dabbing and stroking at bloodstains deliberately. He pressed the cold water to her burning scrapes on her arm, inciting winces and hisses of pain from the young woman. Levi focused on his task. At odd intervals her dipped the cloth into the adjacent stream to wash off the blood, then continued dabbing at her exposed flesh.

Mikasa did not resist him. She sat catatonically still, allowing her captain to squeeze water droplets onto her arms and legs, press the cloth against her open wounds, cleaning them. He rubbed at the dirt stains on her clothing.

He continued to work his way over her body. He started with her hands, to her wrists. He then started over beginning just above her combat boots at her knees. Her white pants were soaked through and clung to her flesh. He pressed the cold water against the burning scrape on her him, greatly alleviating the pain. Levi pressed the damp cloth to her waist, where her undershirt had been shorn by her fall.

Finally, Levi paused, looking up to her wearily, "I'm going to take off your jacket. It's garbage now anyway. We'll just have to get you another."

This brought Mikasa out of her reverie. She nodded numbly, having been too entranced watching him tend to her to care. He carefully peeled the garment from her shoulders, exposing them to be bare. Her porcelain skin was marred with blues and reds. His nose scrunched, and he exhaled heavily.

"You really need to take better care of yourself," he mentioned. He brought the rag up her arms around her elbows, then traced her bicep up to her smooth shoulders. He squinted at her left shoulder, as if to check he had properly placed it back in its socket. He dabbed the cloth around her neck.

Despite herself, her eyes fluttered shut and she relaxed as he touched her. Something about his touch was comforting. She was exhausted and weak. It was a different feeling to be taken care of like this. It was the most peace she had felt since she had begun her training as a soldier.

Levi was watching her intently. He dipped the scarf into the water again, this time squeezing the cold water onto her collarbone. He watched as she tensed. Goosebumps erupted over her exposed flesh. The water droplets cascaded down her chest, taking dirt and blood along with it. Her white tank top was soaked through.

He could not resist examining her shapely breasts through her shirt, including her hardened nipples.

It was a common conversation topic amongst the male members of the survey corps: Mikasa was indeed well endowed.

With practiced discipline, he looked up to her face again. Her expression was completely lax, her eyes still closed like hard buds.

Levi supported her head, gently lowering her to the ground.

For a few moments, he remained over her, face inches from hers. He stared at the region on her neck just below her ear. He could feel her rapid, hot breathing against his face. Her chest rose and fell.

When his gaze flittered to her eyes again, they were open. Her grey eyes gleamed and were widened. Unaffected, Levi leaned down further, nose faintly brushing hers.

"What?"

Mikasa blinked widely. She seemed to melt into the ground. "You're too close, Corporal…"

"Hm," Levi smirked. He flung one knee over her hips. He straddled her, leaning over her with one hand above either shoulder. He lowered himself, chest pressing against her wet one. She grunted. Her body stiffened, and she clenched her jaw.

Her teeth clenched, "Corporal…"

Mikasa's tone was low in warning.

It amused him.

"Remember your place, brat. I am still your commanding officer, your rescuer… Your superior in every way," Levi brushed his lips over her jawline as he whispered in her ear, "You're no match for me… especially right now."

Mikasa gingerly raised her hand to his shoulder, fingers curling around his shoulder blade and nails digging into the fabric of his cloak. He grabbed her wrist and slammed it into the earth.

She squirmed, lifting her knees. He swiftly pinned her thighs down. He brought a knee between her legs, parting them.

A malicious smile danced on his lips, eyes twinkling with entertainment as she struggled beneath him. Her face was flushed. Her full lips were pink and parted as she panted. Her eyebrows were knitted in her panic and her pain. She emitted soft moans and grunts as she writhed beneath him.

"Enough, Mikasa. I'm not going to hurt you."

She ceased her struggling, looking up to him. Her expression was twisted with rage. "I do not understand your games, Corporal. Release me!"

"I hate it when you call me that."

Her expression faltered, but her glare remained, "E-Excuse me?"

"Don't call me that." He said simply.

"…" She said nothing, staring up at him. Her mouth went slack and she stared at him bemusedly.

"Levi."

"Corporal"—

"It's Levi. From now on, you will call me Levi," he narrowed his eyes, frowning darkly, "Do not address me with a title."

"It's insubordination."

He scoffed, "I don't really give a fuck about all that."

She blinked widely again, an expression unbefitting of her. He pressed more of his own weight onto her. She gasped, fighting to free her hands only to have them both pinned beside her head.

"Stop moving. Let me look at you."

Mikasa stared stupidly at him.

She did not understand Levi. Not in the slightest.

The man was just inches taller than her, but several inches shorter than the other male soldiers. He was ill-tempered, ill-mannered, and impossible to approach. He scorned what he referred to as "filth" but bathed in blood with no qualms. He dared to hurt Eren and thwarted her attempt for vengeance. And now, he dared to hold her in such a humiliating, vulnerable position.

But he also saved her life more times than she could count, and recognized her as the most talented of officers besides himself.

Mikasa's eyelids lowered slightly, fists unclenching. Her legs dropped in ease, her chest heaving as she let her guard down.

Levi registered her body language with a wan smile. "Don't take this the wrong way, brat."

Wordlessly, he lifted his body from hers. He situated himself on the ground a fair distance away from where she lay, dumbstruck.

He glanced over to her, then towards the sky.

"Your wounds have been cleaned. We should regroup with the others."

* * *

Mikasa and Levi returned to headquarters safely. The castle had been immaculate upon their return, as Levi instructed. Mikasa's injuries were tended to. Erwin inspected her upon her arrival, having been notified that humanity's strongest soldiers were the only two not to return from the escapade. Erwin deemed her temporarily unfit to fight, and instructed that they allow her wounds to fully recover. Although Mikasa resisted and fought the decision, she was sedated immediately and put to bed.

"I expect a full report of your findings in no less than two days," Erwin told Levi, who stood in the doorframe of his office.

"No problem," Levi drawled. He pushed off the frame and began to leave.

Erwin stopped him. "Were you attacked?"

Levi froze. He waited a moment before answering. "No."

"Interesting. So no Titans were there?"

"We encountered no one."

"I see." Erwin laced his fingers together, eyes darting to his desk then to the Corporal's back once more. "You're dismissed, Levi."

"Sir," Levi murmured. He closed the door behind him then stood silently in the dimly lit hallways of the headquarters.

Levi's footsteps echoed as they contacted the stone floors. His gaze remained low as he strode through the hallways. He frowned as he turned sharply, making his way down the spiral staircase.

Levi exited through the back gates. There was a small garden there, as well as a plaque. The plaque was surrounded with white roses and forget-me-knots. Levi took slow steps towards the monument, eyes piercing through the darkness. He could discern the names of his elite squad. There were several memorial plaques similar to this scattered throughout the garden. Levi despised needless deaths and the garden commemorated quite a few. It was important to pay respects to those who abandoned this world in their stead. Levi reached out, tracing Petra's name with the tips of his fingers. He remembered her father's anxious face vividly—the way he rambled on and on. The man loved his daughter. He had wanted the best for her. Levi had wanted to protect her, though he had failed.

Her death would not be in vain.

"Does it pain you to think of it?"

A soft, voice called from behind him. Levi did not turn. "Ackerman. You should be in the infirmary."

She said nothing. Instead, he could feel her presence next to him. A pale, lithe hand appeared next to his, fingers brushing against Petra's name. His grey eyes darted sideways. Her features were illuminated by the moonlight. Her expression was devoid of all traces of emotion. Her eyes were distant, but compassionate. Her blue eyes met his.

"I understand your pain."

"Tch," Levi scoffed, removing his hand from the engravings and stepping sideways, distancing himself from her. "Many sacrificed their lives for the betterment of humanity. They carried out their duty until the end."

Mikasa's eyes shimmered fleetingly, "You are not saddened by their deaths?"

Levi considered her question, and then posed one of his own, "Do you think soldiers should feel no sadness, Ackerman?"

"I know soldiers are human. Humans feel sadness. You are human, so you must feel sadness as well."

"That's fair deductive reasoning."

"It has been accused of you that you do not feel human emotion," Mikasa mentioned vacantly. She held his gaze.

Levi scrutinized her with his own hawk-like gaze. The woman before him… what exactly did she want? Levi racked his brain for an answer, but found none. Mikasa Ackerman posed a statement to him, one he had never challenged. He was well aware of people's impression of him. He was not the hero people imagined him to be. His heroic aspect was his flawless skills in battle. He thirsted for blood and fought fearlessly. He witnessed death on every mission. Though he mourned the loss of his soldiers, no one could ever tell. Levi had tossed Petra's body away without a second thought. Levi followed instructions. He did everything with purpose.

He was doing his job.

"You're quite emotionless yourself, Ackerman," Levi responded after a few moments of silence.

A light breeze sent Mikasa's hair fluttering in the wind. It had grown slightly longer over the past few years, brushing against her exposed collarbone. The long nightgown she wore billowed slightly. Her left arm was wrapped against her chest in a sling. It was chilly, but she did not shiver.

Her lips parted, and she raised her chin slightly, "Humans are a weak race. Emotions are a fundamental source of weakness. I have not abandoned them, but now, I have control. I'm stronger now."

She released a breath. Levi had to listen intently to catch it.

"There was a time before… I had complete control," Mikasa began. Levi frowned slightly. Why was she opening up to him?

He shifted uncomfortably. For an instant, he considered stopping her and ordering her to her room to rest.

But something about the way she stood in front of him purposefully, looking extremely feminine and innocent in her nightgown that silenced him.

"I was just a child. I used to live with my mother and father in a forest. There, I learned how to garden, sew, cook, and live in this world. My father was of European descent, my mother, of Oriental descent…" Her gaze shifted to the ground, but she looked up at him again, expression void and eyes glassy, "Sex traders broke into our home. They killed my father right in front of me, then my mother was next. They wanted to kidnap both my mother and I for profit…"

Mikasa paused to take a breath.

"Eren saved me that time. He found the house where they took me, and killed one of the men. Finally I discovered the truth about the world. This world is cruel. Only the strongest can survive, the weak get eliminated like nothing. The only way I could survive was to fight… to keep fighting. Eren taught me that. Since then… I could control myself, everything. I became stronger. I will survive in this world by being the strongest."

Her last words lingered in the air.

Levi sighed, "We have a lot in common, Mikasa."

He reveled in how she flinched at the sound of her name.

"My mother was a prostitute," Levi mentioned. "I know what it's like… to lose a parent to humanity's disgusting ways."

He remembered his mother in her final moments before her death. Sad, desperate. The way she clutched his face with both her hands. Her eyes had been filled with tears, as she told him those similar words: Be strong, live on. Don't give up.

Levi took a step towards her, bringing one hand to the side of her face.

Her eyes met his, and she asked, "You saved me again, Corporal."

Levi rolled his eyes, "I told you not to call me that."

"Why did you come back?"

Levi stepped closer, "Maybe I wanted to save your ass. Maybe your ass is worth saving."

She frowned at his crudeness.

"I really wanted an answer, sir. What was the point in doubling back to save me? You would not allow me to kill Annie years ago when we were pressed for time. You told me not to lose sight of our true objective. I was curious to know why you wasted time coming back for me, when you could have simply reported back."

It was silent for a moment, then Levi smirked, "Why so serious, girl?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. Her no-nonsense look that she usually wore when addressing her superiors.

"Speaking as your commanding officer, I saved your sorry ass because you are my elite soldier. Your fighting skills are valuable, obviously I'm not going to fuck up by letting you die in some hole." Levi took another step towards her. "Speaking as _Levi_ …"

He drew closer, face inches from hers. She leaned back, but felt herself contact the stone wall. She inwardly cursed herself, pressing herself close against the building. She could feel her heart pounding loudly in her chest, so loudly she worried Levi might hear. Her face suddenly felt like it was on fire—was she blushing? She reprimanded herself—why on earth would she allow this man to embarrass her like this!

She squeezed her eyes shut, and she felt Levi's lips brush against hers. Her blood ran cold, and her heart skipped several beats.

"There's something else about you that I've felt, ever since I first saw you fight. And I grow weary…"—

He grasped her head with one hand and smashed his lips to hers.

"…of resisting it."

* * *

End Chapter 1  
Please Review!


	2. Suddenly a Wife

Note: Hello again! I'm back at it, and of course super excited to bring the second chapter.

So this will be the beginning of the actual plotline, the first chapter was just a warm-up!

There's a huge shift in tone that's going to occur in this chapter, just warning you guys. Last chapter was sort of serious, this time it's going to be less so. There's a lot of swings emotion wise, so just bear with me!

Thank you so much for the support!

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman

Plushie

* * *

Chapter 2: Suddenly a Wife

"Armin! Armin, she's awake, holy shit!"

Mikasa stirred, eyebrows furrowing. Her teal eyes fluttered open, and she winced at the sudden light that greeted her. She lolled her head to the side dazedly, blinking hard. She attempted to move, but her entire body was sore and stiff. She groaned, stretching her legs for good measure, attempting to sit up, but failing. She plopped back against the plush cushions.

Her body was bandaged, including her head.

She examined her arms, bemused. Apparently, she had been mummified.

"…What happened?" Mikasa managed slowly, glancing around the room.

She was in a sterile infirmary room, at the Survey Corps headquarters outside the walls. She recognized the aged (yet immaculately clean) stone walls as well as the large oak doors. It seemed to be midday, and the sun was high in the cloudless azure sky. Sitting on the bench next to her were Armin and Eren.

But something about them was off. It took a few moments to register, but finally she was able to ascertain that they were older. _Mature._ She blinked again, but could not shake their aged appearances out of her head. What was happening?

Last she could recall; she had just been recruited as the sole member of Levi's elite squad. Her and Levi were to embark on a mission to hunt down a known 15-m titan shifter that dwelled in the forest of giant trees, however…

Everything afterwards was blank.

Mikasa could only remember the documents that outlined the mission, as she had reproduced them in her head over and over with fervor, wanting so badly to slice up the remaining titan shifters for what they had done to Eren.

"What is happening?" She inquired softly, head still swimming.

Armin frowned. The blonde stood slightly, then said: "The doctors say that she may have amnesia."

" _Amnesia?_ " Eren repeated with disbelief. "How is that even possible? She was just sparring"—

"Mikasa, you are twenty-two years old, and you are…a Squad Leader of the Survey Corps. A week ago, you were sparring with Squad Leader Hange and a rotten tree branch collapsed beneath you. You fell, and we had to pull you out from beneath the ruins of the bark. You suffered no fatal injuries, just some scratches, but you hit your head pretty hard. The doctor says you have amnesia. What do you last remember?" Armin's blue eyes looked earnestly into hers as they searched desperately for answers that Mikasa could not produce.

Mikasa's stomach sunk as the information settled in. Her head spun as she slowly registered each fact—she was a Squad Leader, she had fallen, and suddenly she had lost three years of her life.

"I just remember our mission… Lance Corporal Levi and I were leading the Survey Corps… chasing a 15-m titan shifter in the forest. We were just entering the forest, then… I don't know, I fell…"

Armin's eyes widened in recognition, "That was three years ago, Mikasa."

"I know."

Armin and Eren exchanged glances. Suddenly, Eren looked extremely amused.

"Wait. So if _that's_ the point you remember up to, that means you don't know that titans are nearly in extinction?" Eren asked, a grin marring his features.

Mikasa's eyes widened, "What?"

"We won the war, Mikasa," Armin continued for Eren, who frowned as he was cut off. "We"—

" _I_ mastered titan shifting. There are lots of us now in the military. Humans have moved outside the walls. The titans have all been isolated to a trench—where you fell, by the way—and they were left there to die from lack of sunlight."

"They can't climb up," Armin mentioned, "Commander Erwin ordered the vines be burned. The survey corps continue to venture there. Squad Leader Hange can overlook their lifestyle and learn more about them in an isolated environment, where they're basically dormant without the sun."

Mikasa's mind melted. No more titans? What did this mean, "So we…"

"We're _heroes_ ," Eren cut her off, a wide smile stretching across his face, "You and Levi are in charge of the Survey Corps. The Military Police have been abolished. We do their job now."

Mikasa nodded slowly, then asked, "Just now… you addressed the Corporal as Levi…"

Eren blinked widely, then laughed out loud.

Armin shot him a look, then said, "Mikasa. There's something else you should know."

Mikasa shifted, still in a state of disbelief over the information she was receiving. Suddenly fighting—a necessity of survival—was no longer a requirement. Humanity had overthrown the almighty titan race. Somehow, she had been a part of it. Somehow, they had avenged all the needless deaths, all the sacrifices.

Eren's mom…

Tears welled in her eyes, and rolled freely down her cheeks, "Armin"—

"You and Levi are married!" Eren blurted gleefully, smugly, even. Armin emitted an exasperated sigh, eyeing his friend with distress.

" _Eren!_ "

Mikasa's blood ran cold. Tears stained her face but she stared at them, wide eyed. Her mouth hung open slightly.

For the first time in her life, Mikasa fainted.

* * *

Levi was situated behind his desk, legs crossed, and toe swinging impatiently. He was dressed casually in his silk cravat, frowning as he rested his cheek against his closed fist whilst her read over the forms in front of him. There were _stacks_ of forms for him to look over and sign. There were _books_ of research that required his approval before they were permitted to be for public viewing. There were people he needed to meet with, soldiers that required his orders.

Suddenly Erwin's job wasn't as fun anymore.

Erwin had happily chosen retirement in the city, leaving Levi with a raise but a _shit ton_ of work.

Levi had barely a moment to step out of his office for a cup of coffee. The office was getting stuffy and dusty with the amount of paperwork that was piling up, and it disgusted him. It would be better to deal with it all at once, so he could finally organize everything accordingly.

But that would require several hours.

 _Where is she_ , he berated inwardly, scowling at the document before him. Eren Yaeger wanted permission to lead a squad to the ocean for "useful resources". Levi narrowed his eyes as he imagined the words "treasure hunting" instead.

"Fuck that," muttered Levi, neatly drawing an X in the "No" box and tossing it into the growing pile of rejects to his left.

A knock sounded at his door. Levi looked up narrowing his eyes, "What?"

The oak door cracked open. Armin Arlert poked his blond head inside the office, then finally stepped inside. He strode just in front of Levi's desk and saluted him. "Commander Levi."

"Yeah, what?" Levi asked impatiently.

"It's about Mikasa."

Levi perked up at her name, "Well?"

Armin bowed his head apologetically, "The doctor's hypothesis was confirmed."

Levi's scowl deepened, and he rolled his head back, "You're fucking kidding me. _Amnesia?_ "

"Sorry, sir, it's true. She remembers your first escapade to the woods as a team three years ago, but nothing afterwards."

"Oh for fuck—Well, what's the old fart gonna do about it?"

"Unfortunately there's nothing he can do. We can only hope that her memory comes back soon. She's the new Lance Corporal, after all. The squad is relying on her."

"Ugh… shit," Levi groaned, running his fingers through his hair, tousling it. "Well, can I see her?"

"Sir, there's another problem," Armin rushed, though Levi had stood and was pacing towards the door.

Armin followed Levi's quick steps down the hall, towards the infirmary.

"Levi! She doesn't _remember_ you."

At that, Levi came to a sudden stop. Armin nearly ran right into his back, staggering to a stop just behind him. The younger man huffed, then placed a hand on Levi's shoulder.

"Don't be too rash. She'll come around, her head injury wasn't that serious… Don't"—

Levi shrugged Armin's hand off, deadpanning, "She's my wife, for fuck's sake. Just because she has amnesia doesn't mean she's not my wife anymore."

With that, Levi continued down the stairs.

One level down was the infirmary.

Levi wasted no time, ignoring the frantic pleas emerging behind him from none other than Armin, who had followed him to the floor below—in attempt to stop him, for whatever reason. Levi snarled, throwing open the door.

Mikasa jumped where she seat in bed. Hange was also in the room, and was just about to place a tray of food onto Mikasa's lap. Upon seeing the Commander, Hange smiled sheepishly, quickly placing the tray on the side table and holding her hands up defensively.

"Now Levi, I know you _probably_ think this is my fault"—

"It _is_ your fault." Levi snapped. "Just shut up. Leave us."

Armin quickly rushed to Mikasa's side. Her usually composed face was openly bewildered as she watched the scene before her unfold.

"Mikasa, Commander Levi"—

"Commander Levi?" Mikasa repeated incredulously, looking towards the offending man. She narrowed her eyes slightly. "The shorty became the Commander?"

Levi twitched at the slight, then pushed past Hange, "I would have been happy to demonstrate in your stead. I fucking _told you_ that the meeting would only be a half hour. I would have been there in less time than the brats would have taken to fucking _put on their gear._ "

Mikasa gawked at him, then frowned, "I don't understand what you mean, sir."

Levi exhaled, barely managing to conceal his frustration. He turned a nasty glare to Hange, who brushed it off with a laugh, waving her hand carelessly.

"Don't look so mad, Levi! She's alive and well. Well, it looks a lot worse than it actually is. She had a bunch of scratches so we bandaged her up, but honestly she was hardly injured"—

"Could you shut the fuck up for a goddamn second. My _wife_ just called me _sir_ ," Levi spat. He shook his head, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning against the wall. He regarded Hange disdainfully, then averted his gaze towards Mikasa. He pushed off the wall, nearing her slowly. Mikasa stiffened as he sat on the bed, eyes never leaving hers. "You really can't remember, Mikasa?"

 _He called me by my name_ , "I'm afraid not… Levi."

She tried his name for good measure. She saw him ease slightly, then he sighed.

"Tch. Well, no use crying over it," he muttered standing and then grabbing Hange by the head, "Until my wife recovers, _you_ will handle her job."

"What?!" Hange shrieked, shaking her head from his hand and pointing a finger at him, "I have experiments to do! My titans"—

"Your experiments will be put on hiatus. I don't really give a shit if they're fucking, sleeping, eating—whatever it is they're doing it's not worth taxes anyway. They're subdued for now and that's all that matters."

Hange groaned.

"You withdraw your team from the trench until Mikasa has made a full recovery. That's an order." Levi clipped, then gestured towards the door. "Now get lost. Both of you."

Armin cringed beneath the Commander's pointed stare and sighed, shaking his head in defeat. He offered a final smile to Mikasa before obediently following a muttering Hange out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Mikasa's stomach fluttered against her will when she realized that she would be left alone with the Corporal. No… not the Corporal anymore. The _Commander_. Somewhere along the lines, he had taken Erwin's job. She wondered who replaced Levi as the Lance Corporal. Mikasa shifted uncomfortably, watching as Levi paced, examining her room. First, he started at the curtains. He eyed the windowsill contemptuously, muttering curses and the word "filthy" repeatedly under his breath. He straightened the curtains, then started towards the shelves. He organized the medicines that were there, examining each one before meticulously placing it back on the shelf. He opened the cupboards, examined each article of folded clothing, and then closed them. Finally, Levi settled on the bench next to her bed. He looked at the side table, on which was the neglected tray of food that Hange had brought for Mikasa.

Wordlessly, he took the tray then placed it on her lap. Mikasa stared at the food dubiously. She averted a passive gaze to Levi, who was watching her expectantly.

"Well? Eat." Levi muttered. He leaned forward, propping his elbows on the side of the mattress.

Mikasa moistened her lips. Pancakes. Complete with a square of melted butter and syrup drizzled overtop of it. She had not had pancakes since she was a small child, even then it was so rare.

Levi had read her mind: "Now that we're not cramped within the walls, we have more land to produce food. And a variety of foods, at that."

Mikasa nodded listlessly, picking up the fork and neatly cutting a triangle out of the stack of pancakes. Levi watched as she stabbed the piece and brought it to her mouth. She chewed quietly, then swallowed. "It's so sweet."

"You want something else?"

She shook her head, continuing to eat. Levi watched as she devoured the pancakes. When her plate was empty, he took the tray off of her lap then placed it back on the side table.

"I'll bring it down later," he said, though Mikasa was not concerned about the tray.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Why are we married?"

The question seemed to jar him slightly. He sighed, rolling his eyes and resting his chin in his hands, "We fell in love."

"When? How? Why?"

"Jeez… Is it really that hard for you to believe?"

Mikasa lowered her gaze and tightened her fists. _Yes_ it was hard for her to believe. For as long as she could remember, ever since she was a child, she had loved no one but Eren. She knew since the moment he saved her that he would be the one for her. Ever since she found the will to fight, ever since he wound his red scarf around her to keep her warm. Hadn't she always been in love with Eren?

She squeezed her eyes shut as she recalled vividly Eren's mother getting eaten by a titan. Why was she remembering that now?

Then she realized—her scarf!

"Where is my scarf?" Mikasa suddenly asked, bringing her left hand to her bare collar.

Levi blinked, then snorted, "Shit, you haven't been worried about that ratty old thing since we got married."

Mikasa did not understand what would ever possess her to take it off her person.

"I want my scarf back, please," Mikasa said darkly, ignoring his statement. She clutched the bed sheets, eyes challenging his.

"Mikasa. Don't you get it… Look, I really don't care that you have amnesia. Shit happens. The point is: you don't need that scarf."

Mikasa clenched her teeth, narrowing her eyes furiously, " _Sir_ , I"—

"And fuck, don't call me that!" Levi snapped, eyes flaring. He exhaled, clutching his head and groaning. "I can't believe this."

She had nothing to say. She settled for glaring at the top of his head.

When he looked up at her again, he reached out. His fingers found her hair. Mikasa flinched as he touched her neck. He twined his fingers in her hair, following the ebony strands down past her shoulders, just below her collarbone. Mikasa bit her lip. Her hair was different.

Again, he spoke as though he read her mind: "You grew it out after we got married. I told you over, and over, and _last week_ … I never want you to fight or put yourself in danger ever again…"

He sighed, his hand holding the side of her face.

She instinctively brought her hand up to hold his wrist, clutching it tightly. Mikasa grimaced trying her hardest to pry his hand away but he resisted her, unabashed. Instead, he grabbed her hand and pulled her forwards into an embrace. He held her for a while to his chest, arms squeezing around her and face buried in the crook of her neck. He inhaled her scent, holding her close, crushing her almost. She emitted a gasp, wriggling her arms free to push against his chest, attempting to peel away from him. He only tightened his grip around her.

Finally he released her, and she launched back against the pillows with a huff, red faced from having fought him. She frowned at him, "Please don't do things like that."

Anger flashed in his eyes, but he forcibly relaxed, leaning away from the bed.

Finally, he declared: "We're going home."

* * *

"I have to stay with you?" Mikasa inquired blankly.

Levi muttered a curse, looking over his shoulder at the woman behind him. Mikasa stood in the doorframe of the house's entrance, glancing around suspiciously. It took all of his willpower not to grab her by the arm and yank her inside.

"You live here. _We_ live here." He motioned for her to come in. "Could you get in? It's cold, and you're letting in dust."

Mikasa stepped inside, closing the door softly behind her. She watched Levi as he removed his shoes, and stepped into a pair of pink slippers. Mikasa crinkled her nose. It was then she noticed that there was a smaller pair of slippers just outside the mat as well, supposedly meant for her use. She sighed. There was no use in resisting her fate at this point. She removed her shoes obediently, then stepped into the slippers. For a few moments, she relished how comfortable they were. With small, slow steps, she crept further into the house.

The house was incredibly clean, complete with polished hardwood floors and an oak bannister. The walls were of smooth white plaster. She blinked widely of this, but then shook off the surprise that overcame her. Things were different now that the titans were gone. Assuming that humans had more resources, upgrades like drywall and hardwood flooring must have been far more attainable. Not to mention Levi's new position must have came with a hefty raise in salary…

Mikasa ventured deeper into the house. There was a living room with a sofa, a coffee table, and a fireplace. The kitchen was attached to the dining room, which had a long dining table that was capable of seating eight. Three chairs were lined on either long side with one chair at each end. Finally, there was an office with a large desk. Each wall was lined with shelves with countless books, each organized alphabetically and categorized according to their contents. Not even just the office— _everything_ in the house was neat, organized, and devoid of any dust or wear.

Was this all _Levi's_ doing?

Mikasa wandered back into the kitchen once she completed her tour of the first floor. Levi stood at the sink with his back facing her. He was drying the dishes.

He began to put the plates away into the cabinet. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, "Done wandering?"

She lowered her gaze, "Sorry."

"Don't be," Levi replied as if automatically. He faced her, leaning back slightly against the counter.

"I understand that we're… _married,_ " she enunciated the word carefully, "However I am not comfortable with sharing a bed with"—

"I'll sleep in the guest room," Levi interrupted her irritably. He tilted his head at her, eyes examining her expression.

She remained earnest and unexpressive, to his dismay. He sighed, then flicked his head towards the stairway.

"We have three bedrooms. The master bedroom is _our_ room, but since you bumped your head that's your room for now. I'll just stay next door."

"… Okay."

"There's a bathroom attached to our bedroom, and another one down here. I don't really care which one you use. Your toiletries and clothes are all in our room, just look. Just don't fuck up my closet."

Mikasa nodded slowly. "…Alright."

Mikasa ascended the stairs slowly. The staircase led to a hallway with three doors.

She guessed the room at the end of the hall to be the master bedroom. She cracked open the door. An immaculate bedroom, definitely the master bedroom. There was a large window with billowing white curtains, a king sized bed with white sheets. The bed was made. There was a large bureau and a closet door which was shut. The bathroom door was open, revealing spotless tiled flooring.

There was an oil lantern on the side table. She found matches in the drawer and struck the wick to life, illuminating the bedroom with a musty, yellow glow.

She walked towards the closet. She cringed a little bit upon recalling that he had called it _his_ closet.

But where else would her clothes be?

Mikasa turned the knob of the closet door, swinging it open as quietly as she could. To her dismay, the two rows of neatly hanged clothes indeed belonged to Levi. She released her breath, closing the closet door softly.

She checked the bureau next. She opened the bottom drawer, immediately finding silk nightgowns in varying colors. Her eyes widened marginally. What did she need so many for?

Perhaps it was best to not overthink anything. The world was different three years later. Humanity progressively began to heal, making itself comfortable in the world once more. The world was full of resources, possibilities, and mysteries. The more the survey corps explored, the more land humanity could dominate, and the more they could learn and develop as a growing race. And, as all these changes were happening, she was changing as well. Who was she now? She was married to Levi. She was a woman who had nothing to fight for anymore. A woman that lived in a pretty house, with pretty nightgowns, in a world she had known to be nothing but cruel and unforgiving.

It slowly sunk into Mikasa that the person she had become was a person who was at peace.

But last she could recall, she was still at war with the world. Then suddenly, she woke up to a life in which the world was no longer her enemy.

It made no sense.

She shook her head.

Mikasa's shoulders slacked as she carefully removed the dress she had been wearing in the infirmary. The discarded garment crumpled at her ankles and she slipped into a lavender nightgown.

Mikasa concluded that amnesia would be the new enemy, the new battle she had to fight.

She needed to learn who she was.

Mikasa trudged towards the bed, peeling back the white covers. Slipping her feet out of the slippers she crawled into bed, pulling the comforter over her and sinking into the plush mattress. She reached towards the nightstand, extinguishing the lamp. Within a few moments, darkness shrouded the room. She stared up at the ceiling for several moments through half lidded eyes, then shut them all together.

Five minutes later, the door swung open. Mikasa tensed, but continued to feign sleep.

She heard the floor creak softly beneath someone's weight. She maintained her breathing, forcing it to remain even. She relaxed her muscles, focusing on her breaths.

She felt a weight shift the mattress.

A pair of lips softly touched hers.

Mikasa's entire body stiffened, and blood rushed to her face. _The shorty…_

The bed shifted as Levi rose. Mikasa listened to his retreating footsteps, then finally to the sound of the door closing shut again.

Her eyes flung open, and she brought both hands to her face.

 _I can't get used to this._

Tomorrow, her mission would begin.

* * *

End Chapter 2

Please review!


	3. Suddenly Lance Corporal Mikasa

Note: Hi everyone!

The story continues, thank you all for having read this far, I really hope everyone is enjoying it! I know it's a complete spinoff of the actual story, but I hope that you guys bear with me.

*Spoilers*

To give a complete background, _basically_ I'm entailing that the titans have been more or less defeated and the survey corps are now responsible for exploring the new world outside of the walls as well as maintaining and experimenting on the surviving titans (courtesy of Hange). Additionally, I'm implying that the secret in Eren's basement had been disclosed to the survey corps (Levi) and they have injected other soldiers with the "titan virus", allowing the army to have several titan shifters on their side.

In this story, Bertolt, Annie, and Reiner have somehow been convinced of humanity's kindness through Eren and are no longer antagonists.

Sorry if this killed the manga or my story for anyone! Just wanted to clarify some things for anyone who was confused, or was unhappy with the non-cannon-ness of this story.

Either way, thank you again for taking the time to read my author's note!

I'm a little disappointed with this chapter, but nonetheless I hope you guys find it enjoyable!

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman  
Plushie

* * *

Chapter 3: Suddenly Lance Corporal Mikasa

Mikasa sat at the kitchen table, expression stoic as she stared at the plate of eggs and bacon before her. She glanced over to Levi, who again, stood at the sink and was doing the dishes.

It seemed whenever she looked at him, he was cleaning.

"You're welcome," he muttered, placing a frying pan into a cabinet and turning towards her.

Again, he wore a finely tailored suit and a white cravat. His black hair was neatly parted and combed, however Mikasa could not help but notice the dark circles around his onyx eyes. She felt a pang of guilt, despite herself. He must have not gotten any sleep. She inferred that somehow, it must have been because of her. Although she was not entirely sure of the fundamentals of marriage dynamics, she assumed that it would affect the husband quite a bit if his wife did not remember marrying him. In turn, Mikasa attempted her hardest to avoid being too withdrawn and… awkward.

"Sorry," Mikasa said softly, picking up her fork and cutting into the eggs. She took a bite.

She relished at how good it tasted.

Levi smirked, "Good?"

Mikasa nodded vaguely, continuing to eat quietly.

"You're unfit to work, so just stay home for today. Armin and Eren have a house key. They'll come by and check up on you."

"Do they still live in the walls?"

Levi scoffed, "No. No able-bodied soldier lives in the walls now. We all moved out, more or less."

"I can't believe we've built a town outside the walls…" Mikasa murmured, poking at her eggs and eating mechanically.

Levi regarded her, then exhaled, "Squad 104 busted their asses building this town from the ground up. Most of them actually settled here. You'll see them."

Levi wasted no more time with explanations.

Mikasa watched him as he straightened his necktie and proceeded out of sight. She listened to the sounds of rummaging and finally the sound of the front door closing, then a click as it locked.

Mikasa sighed heavily.

She had never felt such an immense lack of identity before. When she was fifteen and fresh from training, she was certain of her identity as a soldier, fighting for Eren's life as well as her own. Even before that, she struggled with whether she was Eren's sister, or if she was more than that to Eren. Regardless all she had longed for was to remain at his side, wanting nothing more than to repay the life debt that she owed. And before Eren, she was an ordinary daughter to her ordinary parents, living an ordinary life in the farmlands.

However, Eren was no longer the meaning of her life. He could not be.

Who was she?

Mikasa emptied her plate, placing it in the sink. She regarded the dirty dishes for a moment, then, with a defeated side, proceeded to wash them and put them away. She wanted to avoid any and all confrontation with Levi for as long as she could.

Afterwards, she decided she would explore the office.

Mikasa reached towards the handle, jangling it. It was locked. She frowned, eyes narrowing at the keyhole with dismay. Slowly, she turned from the door and spun around, facing the rest of the house. If she were Levi… where would she keep the keys?

Her reverie was interrupted by the unlatching of the door, and murmurs wafting from the front door. Mikasa stiffened, stepping away from the office and turning. Armin and Eren suddenly came into vision as they stepped into the hallway. Upon seeing her, both smiled.

"Mikasa, nice to see you're up and about," Armin greeted her warmly, jogging up to her. Eren stretched, coming up behind him and giving her a once-over.

"Seems normal," Eren observed. "You seem fine, I mean."

Mikasa narrowed her eyes, lips tightening, "I'm not fine."

Both blinked widely at this. Armin laughed nervously, "What do you mean?"

"All of it. I don't understand. I know that I must accept this, however… I must at least know why."

"Such a fatalist, as always," Eren chided. He glanced behind her into the kitchen. "Did he make extra?"

Armin ignored him, "Anyway, we wanted to check how your memory was coming along… I guess not so good."

"Not that Levi really cares," Eren muttered. "He's probably glad she's just at home."

"Please explain," Mikasa cut in impatiently. She narrowed her eyes at them, "I want to understand my situation."

"Situation? Mikasa, Levi's your husband. He has Hange as acting Lance Corporal in your place"—

"Lance Corporal?" Mikasa's eyes widened. "As in… me?"

Armin smiled apologetically, "I understand this must come as a surprise to you, Mikasa."

"Obviously. I'm not sure that I believe all of this," she looked towards the ground, "I… don't know what to do."

"Let's sit," Eren suggested.

Mikasa watched incredulously as both men strode past her, down the hall and towards the living room. The two of them plopped themselves down on the couch. Eren even went as far as to throw his socked feet on the coffee table. Mikasa watched as they settled in comfortably, vaguely impressed at their ease. How different were things, now?

She glanced towards the lone armchair, deciding to sit there. Awkwardly, she settled into the cushions, shifting uncomfortably and running her hands over the silk skirt of the nightgown. For a while, she stared at her hands, particularly her ring finger.

When she was in the bathroom that morning, she had noticed a jewelry box on the counter by the sink. When Mikasa opened it, she discovered a simple gold band. She identified it as a wedding ring—hers, supposedly. She hadn't worn it.

"Where should we start…" Armin trailed, leaning back slightly and looking towards the ceiling. He sighed, "I'm not sure how to say this. We aren't quite certain of all the details of how you and Commander Levi began your relationship…"

"That mission where you found the trench, you guys came back and started dating," Eren mentioned. "Two months later, engaged. A week after that, married. Not a big wedding either. A quick binding ceremony performed by Chief Erwin."

Mikasa absorbed their words with growing dismay. "Was it… forced?"

Eren snorted and Armin paled.

"Uh, no, nothing like that. You actually… both wanted to get married," Armin struggled with his phrasing, looking towards Eren who looked incredibly amused.

"You could ask Levi, if you're really worried," Eren suggested.

"I don't feel comfortable approaching him."

Armin sighed, and Eren chortled.

Annoyed, Mikasa stood.

"You're both talking in circles. I need answers."

"Where are you going?"

"If I must ask Commander Levi, then I will," Mikasa said simply. She started towards the stairs. Armin stood, but Eren stopped him.

"Let her be. I mean, this is Mikasa we're talking about."

Armin's shoulders slackened as he sat. He looked to Eren, concern marring his features.

"Eren, I hope her memory returns soon."

Mikasa walked purposefully until she was out of earshot of her two childhood friends, who continued their banter the floor below. She barged into the master bedroom, dropping onto her knees before the bureau and pulling the drawers. In each drawer, clothes—all hers, she surmised—were folded in the exact same way, put in some specific order. Mikasa scowled at the clothes, as they reminded her of the clean freak that was now her husband. She yanked at the piles of garments, finally pulling out a dress and a sweater.

She dressed swiftly, then drew the curtains and looked outside.

What awaited her was a view of a medium-sized community. Civilians and soldiers were scattered in the streets, merchants had their carts and stands set up and were shouting at each passerby, advertising their sales. Children ran around in circles, chasing chickens and goats across the stone streets. Woman stood in circles, laughing carelessly. Men crowded around the town bar, even though it was only the afternoon. Grey clouds were suspended in the dim sky, but no one seemed to mind the gloom.

Everyone was… happy.

Mikasa suddenly felt yanked back to her childhood, remembering how carefree Armin, Eren, and herself were at that young age. They dreamed of a world without the walls and grew up hoping they would live to see the day that humans would finally defeat the titan empire.

And they did.

Her heart throbbed. She clutched the fabric that covered her chest, lowering her gaze towards her hands.

Answers. She needed Levi to give her answers.

Armin was, as always, too worried to disclose any damaging information and Eren just found this all to be some sort of joke.

Earnestly, Mikasa descended the stairs. Upon seeing her changed, Armin was quick to intervene before she could reach the front door.

"Mikasa, Commander Levi told us to make sure you stay here"—

"We have a score to settle," Mikasa said darkly, stepping past Armin.

She grasped the doorknob, and Armin looked pleadingly to Eren, who had not moved from the couch.

Eren shrugged, and Armin gave a frustrated sigh as Mikasa flew out the door.

* * *

Levi leaned back in his office chair, basking in the silence that engulfed the room. The piles of papers that had haunted him all night were finally diminished to just a few sheets of proposals. Those along with neatly lined pens and a cup of black tea were all that remained on his desk. He had ordered most of the decisions and signed documents to be filed by none other than Hange, who attempted again to sway his decision against her project but failed.

Levi inhaled deeply before hunching forward again and reaching for next paper in the pile.

The door opened so suddenly that a gust of wind disturbed the neat stacks of documents on his desk, fanning them out and sending a few fluttering off of the surface of his desk and onto the floor. Levi glowered at the figure that stood at the door. It was none other than his amnesiac wife, Mikasa. Solemn as always she closed the door shut behind her and took a few paces towards the desk. Levi's finger twitched.

"I told you to stay home."

Mikasa spoke without thinking: "I had to meet with you."

At this, Levi quirked an interested brow, "Oh?"

"Eren and Armin are useless." She stated flatly. "They told me that I have been promoted to Lance Corporal. Is this true?"

Levi grimaced, scoffing, "Armin's a fucking blabbermouth."

"Answer me, sir."

"Go home," he ordered her, sternly. His dark eyes were fixed to hers, challenging her. "That's an order."

"I do not understand," Mikasa stated tonelessly. "I have been diagnosed with amnesia. If this is the case, I think that it's fair that you fill me in on everything that I'm missing."

" _Mikasa_ "—

"Husbands tell their wives everything," Mikasa blurted. She instantly regretted the sentence. Although she was flustered, she continued earnestly, "Before my parents died, my father and mother would always tell each other every detail of their day. Even Yaegers would participate in a similar practice." Levi twitched slightly as she referred to marriage as a "similar practice". Mikasa ignored him. "I simply want to be told outright, _everything_ that I am missing."

Levi was silent.

Moments passed. Mikasa held her ground, her expression inscrutable.

"You mentioned you remember our mission three years back. You fell into a ravine. I rescued you. I courted you after that. We dated for a few months, then got married."

Mikasa scowled. Eren had told her the _exact same thing_.

"You seem disappointed. Were you expecting more?" Levi rested his chin on his palm in a bored fashion, "If you were expecting some sappy bullshit, too bad."

When Mikasa remained silent, Levi exhaled softly, gesturing with his pen towards the seat in front of his desk. Noticing this motion, Mikasa compliantly took her place in the seat facing him. She sat with her hands folded on her lap. She was waiting.

"You are Lance Corporal. Armin and Eren both reported to you, but both received a promotion. Hence, you went to the training sites to pick out some fresh meat. You were demonstrating your expectations with Hange, even though _I told you_ no. You made the choice to disobey me, and this is the result."

Mikasa bristled, but said nothing.

"As Lance Corporal, you're my assistant. You help me file shit, you report to me, and you make sure the brats don't kill themselves on their missions." Levi took a deliberate pause, as though checking to see if she was following. Mikasa hung on every word. "If you're expecting an explanation as to why we're married, don't. We're married. That's not going to change."

"You misunderstand me, sir."

Levi's eyes were cold.

"I don't know who I am." Mikasa's statement was blunt.

"You're my wife. You're Lance Corporal"—

"You misunderstand again," Mikasa interjected flatly. " _Who_ am I. I don't know what kind of person I am anymore. Without Eren, titans, and the war, I'm"—

"You said something similar before we got engaged," Levi mused. "I understand more than you think."

"I'm unsure what you mean."

"I'll ask you the same question I asked you before. One time in your life, did you ever feel awakened, as if a certain power was suddenly yours?"

"When I was younger, my parents"—

"Yes. Eren saved you, and you suddenly had control." Levi summarized in a brusque, impatient way. Mikasa frowned at this, but he paid her no mind, "Ackerman. That is your name. In fact, this is a name we shared."

Mikasa instantly paled, "You mean, we"—

"Let me finish, brat. We belong to the same clan, tribe, community… _homeland_."

Mikasa lowered her chin, suddenly fascinated with the floor.

She felt like an intruder in her own life.

"We live with purpose. With goals. Your target before was to protect Eren. When the war ended and Eren became independent, your target changed," he drawled.

"Why do you seem to know me so well?"

"You said it yourself, husbands and wives tell each other _everything_ ," Levi scoffed, leaning back in his chair.

"Maybe at some point I knew you well… now you're a stranger," Mikasa admitted. Her words were stark. Levi seemed momentarily disturbed by her statement, but remained calm, closing his eyes for a moment before reopening them again in a fixed stare.

"Listen closely, I'm not going to repeat myself," he said smoothly, "I am Levi Ackerman. I am the commander, my job is telling idiots what they can and can't do through use of legal documentation. Last year, our doctor told us I have obsessive compulsive disorder. You thought that was a life-threatening disease and cried."

Mikasa twitched, and she opened her mouth to speak.

He spoke first: "It's _not_ a life threatening disease. It just means I hate it when someone fucks with my stuff. And my _order_. At home, I do all the cleaning. You usually cook. You're good at it."

He paused to sip at the cup of tea that was situated on his desk.

"I want to open a tea shop after I retire. I like tea, and I collect tea leaves. When you go on your missions, you bring herbs back and you make me different types of tea leaves. Apparently something your mother taught you how to do. When we attend parties, you let me dress you, otherwise you'll attend dressed like a fucking old lady. I hate it when you go against my instructions, but your bratty ass never listens to me. I separate the vegetables from the rest of my food and eat them first. I take three minute combat showers. I have never been drunk before, I average three hours of sleep per night, even less now that you've stolen my bed from me. I am thirty years old, you always mock my age."

Mikasa stared at him, speechless.

Levi took another sip from his cup.

"You're thirty?"

Levi snorted, "From everything that I said, that was the part you paid attention to?"

"It seems really old."

"It didn't stop you from marrying me, you cheeky shit," he retorted. "Are you satisfied?"

Mikasa looked up to him. His eyes were on her, icy and demanding as always. He lips were set in a line. Levi was seemingly unabashed by the entire situation. This bothered her.

Despite everything, Mikasa nodded.

"Good. Go home."

"No."

Levi's eyebrow twitched, "Ackerman"—

"I want to do my job."

For a few moments, Levi studied her. "Fuck that."

"I can't do nothing at home."

For a few moments, Levi gazed at her scathingly. He exhaled finally, apparently giving in, "Fine."

Mikasa brightened considerably. Levi observed this with guarded eyes. He noiselessly stood and rounded his desk, motioning towards the papers that had been scattered over its surface.

"Your first assignment is to sort these."

"These are…?"

"I lead the survey corps. Now that people are able to leave the walls, it is up to the survey corps to explore venture and do our research on the land. One of our first projects was this town. No one within the walls can leave until we delegate land to them accordingly. Land can only be distributed once the survey corps have inspected it. Leave those requests to me. There are other types of requests from the soldiers themselves, usually requests to do research outside the walls and lead troops… I'll leave those up to you. Remember that tax money pays for their expeditions, so don't approve anything stupid."

With that, Levi took his teacup and vanished from the office. The door swung shut behind him, and Mikasa remained where she sat, stunned.

It took a few minutes to psyche herself into getting up and sitting at Levi's desk. She inhaled deeply—she could distinctly smell Levi, more specifically, their home. She reached for the first paper on the pile and began to read.

* * *

End Chapter 3!  
Please leave a review :3


	4. Suddenly a Voracious Reader

Note: Hi guys!

Thank you to everyone who has left me kind reviews, it really makes updating the story so much easier when I have feedback. I honestly don't plan my stories, I basically have a general idea of what I want to happen and I write chapters from there. For instance, someone mentioned in a review that they enjoyed the forest scene and I suppose the serious stuff, so I'll be featuring that in my chapter today!

I _do_ take reviews very seriously! If there's a scenario or a suggestion you have, let me know and I'll do my best to incorporate it into my story. I write for fun, so I won't take any offence if you guys have preferences. I'm happy to accommodate what you guys like—after all, you guys are the readers!

I based Armin's request letter off of the formatting of my engineering design request letters in uni. Whenever we have to build something, we follow a structure for our request that we hand in to our TAs. It follows a loose structure of a brief salutation, a brief description of the project as well as the supplies and estimated time duration, and finally supporting reasons why the project will be of any gain. It's kind of geeky, but it turned out okay!

Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman  
by: pluushie

* * *

Chapter 4: Suddenly a Voracious Reader

It struck Mikasa odd that a majority of being Lance Corporal involved _reading_. Not even the kind of reading most would consider pleasurable. It was reading that involved going through forms upon forms of hand-written requests. And it was not even _her_ job. It was _Levi's_ job that she was doing for him. She thumbed through the sheets that remained, allowing herself a heavy sigh as she realized there were quite a few. Levi had met her during lunch with more forms, as well as a sandwich. He hadn't stuck around though, most likely sensing that she did not want his company.

The job was giving her purpose. He knew. And she knew that he knew.

Mikasa sat back in the chair, dark irises scanning back and forth and she skimmed the letter:

 _Commander Levi,_

 _In a month's time, I plan to take a company of soldiers eastward. Based on our approximations, we expect to reach an ocean within two days of travel by horseback. For the mission, we will require one horse for each person as well as a week's worth of gasoline for emergency three-dimensional maneuvers, as well as canisters to hold drinking water and hunting equipment for food. The mission will also require two large tents. Each soldier will be responsible for bringing his or her own sleeping equipment. Of the horses, we estimate that two will be required to pull carriages and carry these supplies._

 _The goal of the mission is to extract salt from the seawater and bring back fish for the marketplace. We will also study different types of rocks, vegetation, and life forms that inhabit the near shore. We hope that the success of this mission will allow settlement adjacent to the ocean, as well as expand opportunities for merchants._

 _Please consider my request._

 _Armin Arlert_

Mikasa sighed, twirling her pen as she mulled his request over. She turned towards the guidebook that Levi had left for her, which he had produced by hand. He had told her to use it as reference before making any decisions. The book included the price of different materials, the cost of labor for each soldier, the taxes available, and so on. Each section was tabbed, dated, and organized to the last detail, making it extremely easy to use.

On a scrap piece of paper, she calculated the estimated cost of the trip. She then calculated the available resources.

It would be an expensive trip.

But the potential gain would be extraordinary.

" _What if I make the wrong decision?" Mikasa asked flatly, eyes meeting Levi's._

 _He placed a hot cup of tea down onto her desk, along with a garnished sandwich neatly cut into triangular halves. He considered her for a few moments, then said simply: "You won't. Use the book and even a moron can't fuck it up."_

Mikasa lowered her gaze to the paper again. All that was left was a stamp as well as her signature, and a checkmark in either the "approved" or "disapproved" box. There was also a space left on the bottom for commentary or revisions, if she had any.

Finally, Mikasa checked the "approved" box. At the bottom of the page, she wrote:

 _Rather than a company, only 7 men will be needed to complete the mission. Each will be permitted a horse, and two may pull a carriage. Hand pick the most capable hunters._

She tossed the paper into a pile and reached for the next request.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Mikasa stiffened, gaze lifting warily. Levi had stepped into the office. He carried with him a briefcase.

"We're going home," Levi said tonelessly. "Finish this off tomorrow."

Mikasa shot him a critical look, "Where were you all day while I was here, signing your papers?"

"Since you are my assistant, whatever of my work I delegate to you becomes _your_ work, hence these are now _your_ papers by my instruction," Levi remarked blithely. His dark eyes trained to look at the amount of papers she had gone through, and his lips curled in a smirk, "You did pretty well."

The praise did not seem to affect Mikasa. "Thanks," she returned neutrally.

Levi now stood beside her. He picked up Armin's request, skimming it quickly. "Seriously. I'm impressed, brat."

She narrowed her eyes, "Did you think I was incapable?"

Levi snorted, straightening, "If there is something you're not, it's incapable."

Mikasa said nothing. Instead, she stood and rounded the desk, towards the door, "Let's go."

Levi nodded, extinguishing the desk lamp and following her.

The Survey Corps headquarters remained just north of the town where they resided. Levi and Mikasa returned on horseback. The sun had begun to set, and the sky gradually darkened as the rode. Mikasa remained a tread behind Levi, who faced forward as their horses followed the path back to the town.

Upon returning through the town gates, Mikasa noticed that most of the lamps remained on within people's homes as well as in the small bars and restaurants. People's voices could still be heard, as well as children's laughter. They passed a late night café, where musicians continued to play live music. Drunk men jostled on the street, acknowledging Levi and Mikasa with loud slurs as their horses galloped by. Men sat on their doorsteps with lit cigarettes, carelessly puffing into the night air.

It was incredible how quickly people seemed to forget their previous fears and battles. All those lives that had been sacrificed for peace…

Levi and Mikasa's horses came to a stop at their larger-than-average house. Levi motioned for her to go inside as he guided their horses by their reins to their shed in the backyard. Mikasa carefully ascended the stone steps to their front door. She had carried the house key around her neck for good measure—she wasn't sure where she would keep it otherwise. She unlocked the door and entered the dark home.

She removed her shoes and stepped into her slippers, eyes adjusting to the darkness. Mikasa located a lantern and matches. Within moments, orange light engulfed her. She shuffled towards the living room and lit a match. She knelt and tossed the little flame into the fireplace. There was a crackle and sparks. The small flame devoured the kindling, and engulfed the large pieces of wood hungrily. Mikasa's muscles relaxed and she held up her palms for warmth. The fire's glow reflected in her dark teal eyes, devoid of expression.

"You're not much different than you were."

Levi's baritone voice resonated from behind her. Mikasa's head turned mechanically, then she rose slowly to her full height. She half turned towards Levi, who stood in the wide, door-less entrance to the living room. He leaned against the wooden frame. She noticed how the flames danced in his eyes, and how fixated they were on her. He was used to staring at her this way, she just knew.

It disturbed her that at some point, she must have been used to seeing him as well.

"It is not difficult to learn," Mikasa said simply.

"Not just the job, moron. Everything about you is the same," Levi drawled, lifting his chin slightly and scrutinizing her. "You're still you."

"Of course I am," Mikasa clipped.

Levi was impassive as he steadily approached her. Mikasa felt her body temperature rise. It must have been her proximity to the fireplace. She moved from in front of the fireplace towards the armchair that she sat in that morning. She placed her hand on the armrest, deciding whether or not to sit.

Levi stood behind her.

She felt strong arms as they wound around her waist. He dipped his chin down, resting it on her shoulder.

Heat rushed to her face, and she whirled away.

"Corporal"—

" _You're_ the Corporal," Levi muttered. Apparently her rejection had received the slightest bit of reaction.

"Please understand how difficult this is for me." Mikasa snapped. "I will continue to play my role as your wife, and as the Lance Corporal. I can survive this as long as I have a purpose. But as long as my memory hasn't returned, please do not touch me."

Levi's expression darkened, and he scowled, "And how, Mikasa, is that fucking fair."

Mikasa's blood ran cold. She shrunk back at his sharp words, lowering her head. "Sir, I"—

" _Don't fucking call me that_." Levi snarled, "I am your _husband_ , for fuck's sake. Who the fuck refers to their husband as _sir_?"

Mikasa clenched her fists. She had been selfish, she knew.

This man had saved her life countless times, as well as Eren's. He had protected humanity from titans and led humanity to its liberation. They were married, and it was not his fault she lost her memory.

Even still…

"I'm sorry," her voice barely above a whisper. She was only partially sincere.

Mikasa was truly sorry that she was burdening him with her condition. Yet she was not sorry she could not be the wife he expected her to be.

That just _was not_ her.

She had difficulty believing it ever could be.

Levi had watched her, anger slowly fading into his usual disinterested calm. He exhaled, "It's not your fault."

Mikasa looked towards him. Part of her relaxed when she realized he had settled down. Something in the back of her mind knew, however, that he was concealing his emotions.

"I should not have lashed out on you like that," Levi stated monotonously. It rolled off his tongue like a practiced speech. It was an apology, or rather, as close to an apology as the proud commander could get.

She knew this. And for that, she was grateful.

She nodded slightly, accepting his words.

"Last night, you came into my room," Mikasa said after a while. "You kissed me. Why?"

Levi blinked, then snorted, "How fucking rude of me to kiss my wife goodnight."

"Levi"—

"I won't." Levi said silkily. "Goodnight, Mikasa."

With that, he retreated up the stairs.

Moments later, a door shut closed.

They hadn't even had dinner.

* * *

Days droned by, then suddenly three weeks. Her memory was not returning. She woke up every day and dressed. Her and Levi would travel by horse to the Survey Corps headquarters and go through the same process: They would arrive at his office and agree on lunch plans. He would leave for the first half of the day while she voraciously read through each request. He returned at lunch, over which they would discuss some of the civilian requests. Levi would depart again, and she would be left alone until five. They would ride their horses home, where Mikasa would prepare dinner for them both. Cooking came naturally to her—she had watched and helped both her mother and Carla prepare ingredients and cook. She had long since seared these routines into her memory, and performed them with ease. Levi read a newspaper while she prepared dinner. They ate silently, rarely exchanging more than a few sentences.

They had fallen into a quotidian. For a majority of her life, Mikasa hadn't known the normalcy of civilian life. And now, she existed as a normal civilian.

"You approved Arlert's mission," Levi mentioned offhandedly. They were opposite of each other over Levi's desk, sipping tea and eating the salad that Levi had dubbed lunch for them that day.

Mikasa regarded him stoically, "Is there a problem with that?"

"It had nothing to do with the fact he is your friend, did it?"

"No," Mikasa snipped. She mechanically lifted her teacup, taking a longer sip than usual before setting the empty cup down. Noticing this, her husband refilled her teacup shortly after, watching her with hooded eyes as she scribbled notes into a notebook, irises darting back and forth between the documents she was reading and whatever she was writing.

"He and his chosen group will be leaving in a week," Levi idly leafed through the new proposals.

"Hm," Mikasa hummed, not paying him much attention.

Levi narrowed his eyes at her. He rested his chin against the palm of his hand, elbow propped casually atop the surface of the desk.

"Do you have somewhere to be?" Mikasa inquired, voice indifferent.

Levi grunted softly in response, dispassionate as his eyes scanned each of the documents before fastidiously organizing them into neat piles. "No."

"Oh."

They continued in silence.

"I see you've unearthed that shitty old scarf of yours." Levi punctuated the observation with a frown, eyeing the scarf disparagingly.

Mikasa furrowed her nose into the scarf, "I like it."

Without permission, Levi extended his arm across the table, fingers curling around a small portion of the scarf. He rubbed the fabric between his thumb and forefingers, frowning perpetually, "At least it's clean."

She chose silence over a response, wanting more than anything to continue her work without talking. The work was a distraction, and had done wonders for her sanity. Conversation with the commander was difficult. Mikasa wanted to spend more time with Eren and Armin, though it seemed they were constantly busy with their own duties as Squad Leaders for the Survey Corps.

Armin was going to explore the ocean in just a week. It was a huge development for humanity, who had not seen the oceans in over a century.

The door burst open, and Hange emerged from the darkened halls into the office. Her face was flushed, and sheen of sweat was visible along her hairline. Her goggles were fogged, and her eyes were wide, "Levi!"

Levi twitched, turning to expressionlessly face the intruder, "What is it?"

Hange hunched forward, hands resting on her knees as she attempted to catch her breath, "My experiment"—

"Is on fucking hiatus," Levi intervened, eyes narrowing dangerously as he stood. "Unless, that is, you resumed without my approval?"

"It is my _job_. Mikasa is active Lance Corporal, what else was I supposed to do!" Hange huffed. "It's not that, Levi. It's Eren."

Behind him, Mikasa's blood ran cold, head rising at the mention of Eren's name, unbeknownst to Levi who focused resolutely on Hange's presence.

"Mikasa, get out."

Mikasa's back straightened, and she narrowed her eyes challengingly at the Commander, who turned to face her with a hawkish stare. Her jaw clenched, and she tested: "I'm coming."

"You're going nowhere."

"I'm going to Eren," Mikasa stated, diverting her gaze towards Hange, who had been mildly amused watching them interact. "What did you do to him? Did you hurt him? Did you dissect him? Is he suffering psychological damages?"

Levi withheld a suffering sigh, " _Mikasa_. You're staying here."

" _Sir_ ,"—

" _Listen_ to me, you shitty brat. You are staying put, so help me I will fucking _chain you_ to the desk. Stay out of it. That is an order."

Hange seemed to be suppressing a laugh, to Mikasa's chagrin.

Her expression was dark as she sat back against the chair, looking at her lap.

 _Eren…_

"He's fine," Levi assured her evenly. He turned towards Hange again. He strode past her, and she gave one apologetic glance to Mikasa before following the dark-haired commander out the door.

Mikasa snarled at the door, anger flaring.

Like hell she would obey him.

Mikasa rose, whirling around to face the window. She narrowed her eyes. She saw Levi standing just beyond the front steps, his horse in tow. He was exchanging words with Hange.

He glanced up at the office window, at her. Mikasa held his stare with a hard one of his own.

He shot her one last warning look before mounting his horse. Levi was soon out of sight, with Hange following closely behind on her own horse.

Mikasa wasted no time. She wordlessly went to the office closet, throwing open the door with such force it nearly came off its hinges. She dropped to her knees, pulling out large wooden crates and opening them impatiently.

The three dimensional moving gear felt familiar on her frame. She fastened her belt comfortably around her hips, tapping on the gas tank meters as her dark eyes deciphered the readings. Still full from the last time they had been filled. She clasped the gas tanks into place and reloaded her blades. Finally, Mikasa draped the Survey Corps signature cloak over her shoulders, buttoning it into place beneath her chin. Finally, she decided to draw the hood over her hair. Her face was expressionless as she fingered the long locks of her raven hair, remembering vividly the day that Eren had told her to cut it during training, for it would be a hazard during battle.

Eren was in danger again. It had been because of her… No, not her, the person she had become. A person who married Levi, a person who abandoned her duty to protect her family at all costs, a person who just sat in an office _reading_ …

Her hands balled into fists. She hastily left Levi's office and flew down the stairs of the headquarters, taking care to avoid running into everyone. She listened intently before entering hallways, making sure the coast was clear.

The forest of giant trees was beyond southern Wall Maria. It would not take her long to reach there by horseback. She led her finely bred military horse from the shed, effortlessly lifting herself up on the saddle.

The horse sped off, galloping loudly and leaving clouds of road dust behind them. Mikasa leaned forward, hands clenching the reins as she focused forward.

Less than an hour passed and she had made it to the brim of the forest. Everything she had been told was true. Beyond the gates of their town were no titans, merely fields of green. Beyond the outskirts of the towns were farmlands. She noticed a bull pulling a carriage, a middle-aged man in a straw hat waved at her as she passed. She could only look on in faint awe at the new world.

A world without titans.

Mikasa inwardly berated herself as her horse came to a stop, stalling just before the vast forest before them. She looked up at the familiar trees, and at the colossal canopies, some of which even disappeared into the clouds suspended overhead. The horse whinnied, then lunged forward.

The ground was shaking beneath them. She tightened her jaw, eyes narrowing dangerously as she kept her eyes on the path in front of her. Eren was in danger. But Eren was as valuable to the government as ever, she was sure. Eren Yaeger was a titan shifter on humanity's side.

Levi was there. She had to rely on him.

But how could she?

The ground shook once more, tremors shaking dead leaves from their branches and sending birds and deer fleeing. Mikasa pressed onwards, allowing her cat-like senses to navigate her through the woods and closer to Eren.

It was then she heard a familiar roar. The force of the war shook the entire forest, sound waves becoming airwaves, blasting through the leaves and eventually blasting Mikasa off of her horse. The horse let out a pained whinny as it tumbled onto its side. Mikasa grunted as she hit the ground, hard. Her back contacted an uprooted tree appendage, and she let out a pained cry as she made contact. The debris had gotten into her eyes, and through blurred vision she could hardly decipher her surroundings. Everything was lopsided and dizzying as she managed to reorient herself. She finally stood to her feet, regarding her injured horse. She rushed to its side, assisting the hors back onto its feet.

"Stay," she instructed. The horse looked at her with glassy, compassionate eyes. She ran her fingers through its mane, then petted its lowered head.

Her chin darted sideways, looking towards the source of the roar.

It had been a titan. Without a second thought, she released the grapples of her 3DMG and began flying full speed through the forest.

The wind was at her back and she travelled with speed. Her long hair whipped around her face, Eren's red scarf securely around her neck. Her hood had long since flown off of her crown.

Before long, the trench came into sight. Mikasa landed gracefully into a crouch on the ground, just before the edge. The trench was as deep and foreboding as ever. The autumn wind rustled leaves around her, and she watched a swarm of reds and oranges tumbled into the trench. The days were shortening. It was about three in the afternoon, perhaps the sun would set within the next couple of hours. The trench would only get darker, and she had limited time and sunlight.

Unlike what she recalled, the trenches had no moss, no plantation growing along its sides. The walls were mere, smooth rock. She recalled that the vines had been burned by request of Chief Erwin to ensure that the titans had no means to climb the walls and escape.

Mikasa tightened her jaw, releasing her grapple. The steel claw embedded itself in the rock surface of the wall and she flew across the width of the ravine, bracing the wall on the other side. She proceeded to descend in a zig-zag pattern, keeping in mind her gas usage on the way down. She could see the endless sea of red, green, orange, and yellow tree canopies. Her cool eyes searched the trees for signs of titans. The ground shook, and she heard distinct roars in the distance. She whirled midair, changing directions. She soared above the treetops, grappling to the highest branches and keeping herself suspended midair. Teal eyes turned glassy as she came across a deliberate clearing in the forest. She landed just at the outskirts of the clearing, kneeling in the bushes. She yanked her hood over the head, readying her blades as she peered through the bramble.

Her eyes widened.

It was a 15-m titan. Seemingly an abnormal. _Not_ a titan-shifter. It was clawing at the trees, flattening them to the ground. Its morbidly wide jaw stretched as it opened its mouth in a roar, cocking its head as it crawled along the floors, haphazardly scurrying about the clearing.

It was looking for something.

Finally, its head darted in her direction.

Its head lurched back in a mighty roar, then it scuttled towards her like a spider, flattening trees on the way. Mikasa was faster. She grappled to a branch overhead, just dodging the titan's jaws. The titan soon had its teeth lodged in the trunk below her. It looked up at her, fingers digging into the bark as it attempted to climb the tree. Mikasa grimaced, then launched her grapple to another tree, then the next. All the while, the abnormal chased her in a frantic, erratic crawl. Mikasa swung about a tree. She crossed her blades and twirled around the titan, slashing at its wrists. The titan cried out as its wrists snapped loudly beneath its weight, and it skidded on its stomach. Dust rose in the air as it fell. Mikasa emerged gracefully from it, switching blades before she dove towards her prey once more.

Her blades ready, she somersaulted into the smoke, towards the titan's nape.

Until she hit Levi's hard chest. One arm wrapped securely around her waist, crushing the wind out of her. She released a gasp they swung towards a nearby branch. Levi was scowling at her.

"For fuck's sake, brat, what did I tell you?"

The titan began to regenerate where it lay. Bones and muscles materialized out of nowhere, and finally bonded together to reform the titan's wrists and hands. The abnormal faced the Commander and Mikasa where they were perched on the branch, and it leapt towards them.

Levi grunted as they took off again. They landed on a higher, more remote branch. He released his hold on Mikasa's waist, readying his own blades.

"Don't fucking move," he ordered her.

He grappled to the titan's shoulders, landing on its head. The abnormal roared and swiped at him. Levi leapt into the air, blades crossed. He dove headfirst towards the nape of the abnormal's neck, slicing a clean chunk off in one swift motion.

A chunk of flesh detached itself from the back of the titan's neck, and the body began to steam as it disintegrated.

Mikasa relaxed, clutching her own blades.

"I could have killed it. I'm strong enough," Mikasa said to him simply, voice harsh.

"I don't want you fighting. Fuck, I don't even want you to be _here_."

"Where is Eren?"

Levi glowered at her.

As if on cue, a roar resounded in the distance. Mikasa's head snapped in the direction, "Eren…"

She writhed away from the Commander and gracefully launched off of the branch. Levi scowled deeply and bounded after her.

Levi made sure to maintain a fair distance behind her. She must have known he was following. Regardless of whether or not she was suffering from amnesia, Mikasa's battle senses were seamless, as were her abilities. But she was recknless as ever, swinging endlessly through the trees. He saw her stop, bracing a tree and holding onto the chain of her grapple as she overlooked the scene before them. It was Eren's titan form, pinned to the ground by Annie also in titan form. Levi's eyes flickered towards Mikasa. She watched on in horror.

A nightmare unfolding before her eyes.

" _Eren!_ "

Levi maintained his composure as Mikasa caught the attention of both titans.

His eyes widened marginally as she lunged for Annie.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath.

Just as Levi prepared to grab her, Eren did.

With his titan hand.

Something in Levi snapped. In less than a second, he had severed Eren's hand from his wrist, earning a mighty cry from the titan. The sizzling, steaming appendage hit the ground with a reverberating thump. The fingers hissed as they unfurled, revealing an unconscious Mikasa in its palm. Levi was quick to retrieve her from the clutches of the hand. He landed on the grass with Mikasa cradled in his arms, hand cupping the back of her head gently. Her chest rose and fell. She was breathing, though unconscious. Her body exuded hot titan steam. His teeth clenched, expression darkening.

His voice was ice, "You fucking idiot."

Both titans suddenly began to dissipate. Two figures materialized on either side of the Commander, each donning a 3DMG.

Annie overlooked Mikasa and the Commander with concern marring her usually bored features. "Is that… Mikasa?" Her voice was disbelieving. "I thought she was in the hospital."

"Oh shit, Levi, I"—

Levi grabbed Eren by the front of his shirt raising him a several inches off the ground despite Eren being much taller than him. Levi's grey, narrowed eyes were transfixed on Eren.

His voice was dangerously calm. "You better fucking pray she's alright, brat."

Eren writhed from his grip, legs flailing. The Commander released his hold on his shirt and Eren landed ungracefully on his ass. He shot Levi a dirty look, scrambling towards Mikasa and hovering over her.

Mikasa slowly stirred, vision blurry and uneven. Her head pounded, and her chest heaved as she attempted to catch her breath.

She saw Levi and Eren hovering over her. Then, behind Eren.

"Annie!" Mikasa drew her sword, sitting up. She winced slightly at her injuries, but attempted to stand. "I'll"—

Annie's eyes were widened, and she took a step back. Eren immediately grabbed Mikasa's arms from behind.

"Mikasa, no! She's not our enemy… not anymore!"

"Eren!" Mikasa fought against him, "She killed our comrades. She almost killed you! I'll kill her. I'll slice her up!"

She elbowed Eren in the ribs, freeing herself from his hold. Eyes flashing red, she threw herself at Annie again.

This time, Levi stopped her.

He grabbed her wrists with both hands. Mikasa growled at him. She lifted her legs from the ground, about to kick him in the stomach. He spun her around, pinning her to his chest. He tightened his hold on her wrists, disarming her. The blades fell to the ground, their cords tangled. Mikasa squirmed and protested angrily: "Why are you protecting her Eren!"

Eren lowered his head, remaining silent, "Mikasa… we're"—

"I don't want to hear it! How could you, Eren. How could you suddenly forget the hardship done unto us because of the titans? Because of _her?"_ Mikasa spat, flinging her head towards Annie, her black hair spilling over her scarf, falling around her face like a curtain. "We have to fight, Eren… You told me that we have to fight or we will lose. There can only be one victor, who will you let it be? How could you all be at peace, knowing they're still here!"

It had been so long since Mikasa had screamed like that. Eren stood before her, silenced by her outburst, dumbfounded. Annie's expression was similar from where she stood behind Levi.

Levi remained composed, clutching Mikasa tightly.

"Have you forgotten Eren is a titan, Mikasa?" Levi's smooth voice was low and calm.

Mikasa stiffened in his arms, teeth grinding together angrily. "Eren is"—

"He's pardoned from your vendetta merely because he's your precious friend?" Levi surmised flatly.

Mikasa fumed, eyes narrowing dangerously. Her nails dug into her palms, "Let me kill her. I have to"—

"I will kill them for you," Levi uttered softly into her ear.

She froze, eyes widening.

"If that's your wish, I'll see to it that's it's granted. I'll kill Annie. Then I'll kill Eren. I'll destroy all the titans of this forest. Then, I will go to the walls and kill all the titan shifters in the army. I'll exterminate them all." Levi's voice was monotonous. "Will you stop fighting, then?"

Mikasa said nothing. She was limp in his arms, eyes closed and burning in realization.

She kept acting carelessly. Selfishly, even.

She wasn't thinking.

"Or… is it possible," Levi's breath tickled her ear as he whispered, "That you're being a selfish little brat?"

"Eren you protected her," Mikasa suddenly enunciated; voice low, eyes dangerous as she looked towards Eren. "Who is she to you now, Eren?"

Eren swallowed visibly, eyes darting between his foster sister and the blonde haired woman just behind her. His eyes were wide, frantic even. "Mikasa. Things are different now. We were sparring. Hange said"—

"Is she more precious to you than me?" Mikasa asked voice thick with emotion.

Eren flushed.

"Mikasa…"

Mikasa scowled, freeing herself from the Levi's grip.

Without another word, she took off.

* * *

End Chapter 4!  
Please leave a review :)


	5. Suddenly a Family

Note: Hello again!

Thank you for reading my story, and thanks to everyone who has offered their feedback! I actually really like this chapter and I hope you guys do too. Enjoy!

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman

By: plushie

* * *

Chapter 5: Suddenly a Family

Mikasa lay on the roof of their house, flat on her back like a vampire, fingers twined together on her chest. She donned a white silk nightgown, a pink knitted sweater and a pair of simple leather flats, with Eren's red scarf wound securely around her neck. She inhaled deeply, eyes fluttering open to look at the sea of stars above her. It was chilly, the brisk air pricked at her exposed skin but she hardly minded. The scarf and sweater kept her warm.

She sighed despite herself. There was not a cloud in the sky. The deep blue sky twinkled with countless stars: vast, mysterious, and beautiful. Her chest rose and fell.

She had a few burns and bruises from her encounter in the forest. Eren's hot titan skin had seared her own, leaving second-degree burns on her back. Her hips were bruised where her 3DMG equipment had been squeezed against her by Eren's hand. She grimaced at the memory. Was she really that out of line? She wondered about the new, titan free world.

Slowly, but surely, she realized that all that remained was peace. Was there a point in killing Annie now that she no longer threatened Eren? Had there been a point in engaging the abnormal in the forest before that? Had there been a point in her venturing to the trench to hunt down Eren?

She realized there hadn't been a point to any of her actions. Levi's words resonated in her head, repeating like a mantra: _Is it possible… that you're being a selfish little brat?_

Anger had fuelled her actions. She had not bothered to listen to reason. Mikasa acted before she could understand the situation. Even before than, when Hange appeared in Levi's office, she hadn't known Eren's situation. She merely assumed something was wrong.

She inwardly berated herself. She had done it again.

Perhaps Eren would not forgive her this time.

"You always come here when something's bothering you," Levi mused.

Mikasa turned her head. Levi sat next to her, one knee drawn to his chest and one leg outstretched before him. He still wore his Survey Corps uniform. His arm was propped on his knee, and he regarded the sky expressionlessly.

"Are you cold?" The question erupted from him naturally.

"I'm fine," Mikasa insisted softly, bringing one hand to her scarf to pull it further over her face.

"Are you coming to terms with reality?" Levi asked vaguely. His tone was cold as ice. His eyes never left the sky.

"Levi…"

Levi finally turned to her at the sound of his voice. She spoke it as she always had. Her tone was soft, even. Her expression was composed as always.

"Humankind has found peace in this world." Mikasa stated tonelessly. "It's difficult to imagine…"

Levi said nothing, watching as she painfully sat up, her teal eyes flitting over the town below. Lights were still illuminated in the houses, and people still wandered the emptying streets. Teenagers spoke in loud, boisterous voices. Men's laughter wafted from the bars. There was even singing in the distance. The town was happy, peaceful.

Then he saw it. A single tear cascaded down her cheek, over the scar that Eren had left there years ago.

His eyes widened slightly in alarm.

"Oi, brat"—

"No, I'm not sad… I'm confused and upset… I think, but more so…" Mikasa whispered, voice shaking. "I'm… I'm so relieved…"

Levi blinked, openly confused.

"Eren is okay… he's found peace, finally… He really doesn't…" her voice broke as her body shook with sobs.

Levi stiffened, but did not move.

"He really doesn't need me anymore… does he?" Mikasa hardly managed to get words out as she broke down, wailing loudly. She brought her knees to her chest, burying her face in her scarf as she hiccupped and sobbed incomprehensively.

Levi exhaled.

"You're jealous." He blunted.

Mikasa's eyes widened. _Jealous_. Levi watched her incredulous eyes peering at him over her scarf.

He smirked at the sight of her, fingers reaching out and brushing her bangs from her eyes, tucking stray hands of her hair behind her ear. "Don't even fucking deny it. It's written all over your face."

"Really?" Mikasa choked out

"Really." Levi affirmed, eyes dancing with unconcealed amusement. "It's cute."

"I… love Eren?" She had meant for it to be a statement, but it came out more like a question. Levi was remarkably unperturbed by her confession, stare devoid of expression.

"No you don't."

Mikasa's jaw stiffened, concealed by her scarf. She looked down, towards her knees. Her heart thumped in her chest, tightening as the seconds passed. "If I don't love Eren, why would I be jealous?"

Levi scoffed. "You poor thing."

Mikasa pressed her forehead to her knees to conceal her tears. "I do not understand, sir."

"Of course you don't. You're socially retarded." Levi scorned. He shifted towards her. "You're jealous because he's grown out of you, Mikasa. The stupid kid finally grew up. He has a life together. He has his own shit to take care of. He doesn't need you to babysit his ass anymore."

Mikasa's chest tightened painfully and she hugged her knees closer to her chest, biting her lip hard.

"Even before, you were so fucking confused," Levi continued blandly, "You were never sure what you were to Eren. A friend? A lover? You never knew."

Mikasa remained silent. When she finally looked up, she met Levi's cold, charcoal stare. Her blood ran cold.

"Tell me, Mikasa. Do you want to kiss Eren?"

Mikasa's eyes widened at the question, cheeks tinged red. She nibbled on her lip. "I… Levi…"

"Fine. Would you fuck Eren?"

She blanched, eyes widening, jaw slack.

Levi remained expressionless throughout it all, hooded eyes fixed to Mikasa, searching her. "I'll tell you your answer, seeing as you're clearly unfit to answer for yourself."

He reached forward, into her scarf for her chin, lifting her face to his.

"Your answer is no. Fuck no, actually, because that's disgusting." Levi muttered, lips just above hers.

Her ears burned. Her heart skipped several beats, her breath hitched in her throat.

"That's your brother, Mikasa. He's your family." Levi backed away from her. "He's _my_ family now, thanks to you."

He wiped a stay tear from her cheek with a calloused thumb, patting the top of her head gently for good measure.

"Come inside. You'll get sick."

Mikasa obeyed. She allowed Levi to lead her off of the roof by her hand. Together, they leapt down onto the balcony of their home, then entered the door leading to the second floor. The house was illuminated by lamps, Mikasa was grateful for the warmth that the fireplace provided. She removed Levi's cloak from her shoulders, handing it to him. For a few moments, he stared at her outstretched arm before taking his cloak and disappearing into the master bedroom.

Mikasa went downstairs as he changed. All of his clothes were still in the closet of the bedroom.

She went downstairs, glancing at the clock. It was fifteen minutes before 9 p.m. She glanced at the sink. The dishes from dinnertime had been done, most likely courtesy of Levi.

From downstairs, she heard the shower running.

Within 5 minutes Levi reappeared at the base of the stairs, dark hair damp with water but donning a pair of black sweatpants, a white long sleeved shirt, and his slippers. He eyed her wearily.

"You were injured. Did you go to the doctor?"

Mikasa shook her head, "I found some salves in the master bathroom. I recognize them. I used to watch Dr. Yaeger prepare similar salves when I was younger."

"Let me see."

Mikasa's expression darkened. "Levi, I"—

"I want to see your injuries. Consider it punishment for your disobedience." After a second thought, Levi added, "I've seen you naked before anyways, brat. There will be nothing new to see."

Mikasa scowled, face tinged pink despite herself. She shook her head.

Levi glared at her, stepping towards her and pulling her by the arm. He whirled her back to him, lifting the bottom half of her shirt. Mikasa forced herself to stay still, blood rushing to her face.

"No more." Levi's voice was soft, yet stern. He lowered her shirt and began towards the office.

Mikasa stood at the landing of the stairs, speechless.

* * *

It was Saturday morning, and the coldest day that week. Mikasa sat in the chair of their home office, pulling a blanket around her and burrowing her chin into her scarf. Levi had gone to the headquarters alone and instructed her to work from home that day. She had accepted his proposal. Mikasa decided that doing as she was told would be the best method to weather through her condition. Ultimately, when it came to who she was in the present day, Levi knew her better than she knew herself, as long as she had amnesia.

Additionally, she did not want to encounter Eren or Annie.

Thus, Mikasa decided to take refuge in her house.

Mikasa's head jolted up at the sound of a knock at the front door. She set the thick book down, folding the corner of the page she was on (despite the fact Levi told her specifically not to do so) and crept to the front door.

She kept her blanket wrapped around her as she turned the knob allowing a gust of fall wind inside.

In front of her were Connie and Armin.

"Hey Lance Corporal!" Connie greeted brightly. He grinned at her. "Chilly?"

Mikasa blinked, then the smallest of smiles overcame her. "Connie."

Armin shivered, "Are you gonna let us in? Or..?"

Mikasa apologized softly, stepping aside to allow the two inside. They donned their Survey Corps uniforms, faces red from the weather.

"What happened to your expedition?" Mikasa asked Armin. He smiled.

"We leave tomorrow morning! The weather will be much nicer after today. It's surprising to have weather this cold in September," Armin said, his blue eyes flashing with childlike intrigue. "I'm really excited for the mission."

Mikasa nodded warmly at the two, leading them towards the living room. They sat down on the couch, and Mikasa retreated to the kitchen to fix them two cups of hot chocolate. She returned with a tray with three steaming mugs, setting it down on the coffee table. The two gratefully took a mug each. Armin had pulled out his notebook, and was showing Connie the details of his plans.

When Mikasa settled down on the armchair, they both turned to face her, silencing.

"Mikasa… are you okay? I heard about the other day," Connie began slowly, expression earnest.

Armin exhaled. "We're worried. We don't mean to rude we just… we're just worried about you, Mikasa."

"They've been dating for a few months," Connie mentioned vapidly, sipping at his hot chocolate.

Mikasa tensed, then relaxed again, a sigh leaving her lips. "I figured so."

Armin watched her. "You're not mad?"

"No… I'm… I'm happy for them," Mikasa managed neutrally. Her expression was composed and inscrutable. Both men seemed to relax at this.

"We would have told you, but Eren wanted to tell you," Armin explained, an apologetic smile marring his boyish features. "I'm sorry Mikasa. You must have felt ambushed."

Mikasa allowed a few moments of silence to pass, formulating a response. Finally, she said, "At first I was surprised but I realized that things have changed since I was nineteen."

Armin nodded sympathetically. Connie seemed confused.

"Your memory isn't back yet?" He said disbelievingly.

Armin shot him an admonishing look, "Connie."

"No, it hasn't returned," Mikasa confirmed evenly. "I'm handling it fine. There's no need for anyone to feel worried."

Both Armin and Connie exhaled in relief. Connie leaned back against the couch cushions with his mug, sipping contently. Armin hunched forward slightly and set his cup down on the coffee table.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Mikasa inquired flatly.

The two exchanged glances.

"Bertholdt and Reiner are still in the military as well. Currently they're working on rebuilding towns, and also play a large roll in Titan education," Armin said. "Ymir and Krista are living together. Chief Erwin is happily retired and is still close friends with Levi. He visits you sometimes. Jean and Sasha seem to have a relationship, I'm not sure how that's coming along though you were the first to say it."

Armin took a long, deliberate pause.

"You and Levi wanted to have children," he finally said.

Mikasa's eyes widened. Children?

 _When you have children, teach them this weave_.

Mikasa grimaced at the memory. Why was she remembering her mother's words now, of all times?

"Do I… did I love Levi?" Mikasa asked softly.

"Yes. Very much," Armin said confidently, affirming his answer with a nod of his head.

Connie laughed, "Obviously. You're _married_. And to that prick. I actually never really got it, to be honest."

Armin laughed softly at Connie, though his expression suggested he wasn't surprised at Connie's thickheaded nature.

"How are you and Commander Levi getting along now?" Armin asked boldly.

Mikasa nibbled at her lip, fiddling with her fingers on her lap. Something she never did. "I suppose we're fine. It's strange, but I'm adjusting."

"Do you sleep in the same bed?"

" _Connie_."

"What? Jeez."

She shook her head, "No. Nothing like that."

"I feel sorry for him," Connie suddenly declared.

Armin and Mikasa both settled disbelieving gazes on him.

"Connie, it isn't her fault she has amnesia!" Armin chastised.

"Yeah, but think about it. He's older, never really had close relationships with _anyone_. Suddenly he and Mikasa are married, now she doesn't even wanna be anywhere near him? That'd mess me up. I'm pretty sure Commander Levi isn't that coldhearted. He must be taking it pretty hard." Connie nodded at his own wisdom.

Armin was speechless. "Well… That's true."

Mikasa looked extremely contrite.

"Don't worry Mikasa. Your memory will come back and everything should be fine," Connie said optimistically. He placed his empty mug onto the table and stretched his arms over his head.

Armin glanced to Mikasa.

Somehow, she did not appear comforted by Connie's words.

Somehow it seemed like her memory would never return.

"Sorry Mikasa for cutting this meeting short, we should probably go prepare our supplies now." Armin stood to his feet, apologetically smiling at his childhood friend. Mikasa stood with them, nodding firmly.

She followed them to the door, where they yanked on their boots and retied their cloaks.

Armin turned to Mikasa suddenly, earnestly. "Mikasa… fix things with Eren. He's really worried that you're mad at him."

Mikasa nodded vaguely.

She gave each of them a hug, telling them to be safe.

And with that and a blast of cold air, they were gone.

Mikasa's pale hand fell from where it rested on the doorknob.

* * *

"You're upset."

Mikasa ignored Levi. She focused on the cutting board instead. She minced vegetables with a cleaver, delicate hands running over the vegetables as she chopped. She lifted the cutting board, tilting it and brushing the chopped ingredients into the pot with flourish, brushing the remaining pieces off with the knife. She set down the cutting board and readjusted the height of the flame. She stirred the soup idly before placing the lid on top.

On the counter next to the stove, two bowls were situated side by side, each filled with rice noodles, to which she began to add the chicken that she had cooked beforehand.

"Dinner is almost done," Mikasa announced brusquely, ignoring Levi's observation.

She waited a few minutes then extinguished the flame. She took the lid off of the pot, stirring the broth contemplatively. Using a ladle, she distributed soup in each bowl. Afterwards, she added sliced lettuce, green onions, basil leaves and cilantro. She patiently placed both steaming bowls onto a tray and carried it towards the dining table where Levi sat.

Mikasa sat down at her place at the dinner table.

She sighed, realizing she had forgotten utensils, but Levi stopped her with a look. He produced two pairs of chopsticks, handing on to her.

"You're German," Mikasa said blandly, looking at him with a hint of disbelief.

Levi scoffed, masterfully using the chopsticks to mix the noodles with the broth. "You taught me how to use them when we were courting."

"Oh."

They ate in silence. Mikasa peered curiously at him, watching how he ate. He deftly scooped the noodles with his chopsticks. He was concentrating on eating the noodles first. After he finished the noodles, he began to sip at the soup.

She twitched.

Even the way he ate was organized. It was unsettling.

"It's rude to stare, brat," Levi's annoyed tone startled her out of her reverie, and she realized that she had stopped eating altogether to stare at him.

She flushed, frowning slightly as she continued to nibble at her own noodles.

He smirked at her, pushing his chair out of the table and bringing his empty plate to the sink. He immediately washed it, dried it, and placed the bowl back into the cupboards where it originally was. Then, he prepared a pot of tea for them both.

"You made me this tea—oolong tea." Levi poured her a cup and pushed it across the table to her before sipping at his own cup. His rested his elbow against the back of his chair, watching her languidly.

She ate slowly and without making a sound.

She ate two thirds of the soup and gave up, staring at the bowl with hooded eyes.

"Done?"

Mikasa nodded slowly, and Levi wordlessly retrieved her bowl. He disposed of her leftovers and began to wash her dishes.

Mikasa slid out of her chair and began up the stairs towards the bedroom.

Once in the master bedroom, she washed up and slipped into a pink nightgown. For a few moments, she sat on the edge of mattress, twining her hair between her fingers.

Levi shuffled into the room unannounced. He paid her no mind as he sifted through his closet, swiftly gathering his sleepwear.

"Levi, do I sadden you?"

Levi stopped just before the door. He turned to look at her, eyes narrowed. "What?"

When she said nothing, Levi strode towards her, sitting next to her on the bed.

"What is it?"

Mikasa inhaled sharply. "I was talking to Armin and Connie. Connie mentioned that this must be hard on you. I apologize. I had been selfish. It is no one's fault I have amnesia, especially not yours. I knew that this would affect you, but I cared only for myself."

Levi scoffed. "You're a silly brat."

She shook her head, and then turned to him. Her eyes were deep, swirling with a mixture of emotions. "If I never remember, what will happen?"

Levi's calm demeanor faltered for a moment. "Mikasa…"

"If I never remember, will I be a burden to you? And to everyone?" Mikasa's questions lingered.

Levi stared at her for several moments that seemed like an eternity.

She closed her eyes, burying her face into her hands. "I want to remember for my own sake, for our sake."

"Whether you can or cannot remember makes no difference to me," Levi said dryly.

Mikasa looked up at him, eyes wide with astonishment. "How could you say such a thing?"

"Firstly, Connie is a fucking idiot. Everyone knows that. Secondly, through thick and thin, we're married. Shit like that doesn't just come and go. Push me away all you want, that won't be enough for me to leave. Fuck, we argued all the time. Over shit that we could have avoided. We haven't filed for divorce yet. You have amnesia. It was inevitable. It's no one's fault. I'm no fucking coward."

Mikasa felt her eyes burning, a lump forming in her throat.

She could not understand why.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I do not want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble," Levi snorted. "Stop being so fucking depressing."

Mikasa bit the inside of her cheek, eyes glazed. Her heart pounded violently against her ribcage and her stomach was in knots.

Levi's eyes studied her for a few seconds, then, as though satisfied, he stood.

He made way towards the door, pausing in the doorframe.

"As fucked up as this situation is, we're still a family."

His low, baritone voice lingered in the air.

"I love you. Remember that."

* * *

End Chapter 5!  
Please leave a review :)


	6. Living in Compromise

Note: Thanks everyone for being so patient, I know I haven't updated in a while! I had to re-read my story because I (unfortunately) didn't remember where I had left off. I write things on a whim.

Thank you all for the kind reviews, the PMs, and of course, your patience! I hope this chapter will be a treat!

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman  
By: plushie

* * *

Chapter 6: Living in Compromise

Over the next week, Mikasa grudgingly had to admit to herself that her relationship with Levi had improved. Levi had placed her under what he called house arrest, and during the week of confinement within her home, Mikasa busied herself with household work when she wasn't busy with proposals. She had reacquainted herself with quaint chores like laundry, cleaning, and she resumed cooking, much to Levi's comfort.

"You seem better off now. Happier," Armin mentioned from where he was situated at the dining table. He and his team had just returned from their expedition, and he was sharing his findings.

The mission had been, as Mikasa anticipated, a success. Not only had they extracted valuable sea salt, but they had gained knowledge on the vast varieties of fish in the oceans, the plant life there, and even brought back a crateful of lobster, which had always been considered a delicacy. Mikasa never had an appetite for seafood; however, she couldn't help but wonder if Levi would enjoy such a meal. Ultimately, Mikasa decided to keep a lobster in the refrigerator.

Mikasa absently nodded at Armin's observation. In her hand she clutched a cloth, and had been polishing the surface of the kitchen counter. "I think it's the time at home. It's...relaxing."

"Levi always spoiled you," Armin chuckled softly, his pen poised above the notebook before him. He set it down. "You should say hi to Eren. He came with me on the mission, but he's home now."

Mikasa frowned at this. "I'd prefer not to, Armin."

"Are you still mad?"

"No. I'm following my orders to work from home."

"I can send him to visit?"

"That's unnecessary."

Armin bit the inside of his cheek thoughtfully. "You know, based on how things have been going, I'm sure Levi wouldn't mind you leaving the house for a bit. How are your injuries?"

Mikasa shot him a stubborn glare. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Yeah, I mean, of course you are. You're Mikasa."

"I would like to help train soldiers," Mikasa spoke tonelessly. "But Levi keeps giving me office tasks. I've requested to work with Hange, at least to train with the titan shifters and go on expeditions again. Commander Levi insists it's better to be to stay in the town."

"Has your memory returned?"

She grimaced, eyes cast downwards. "No. I fear it won't."

Armin hummed. "Either way, it seems you have adjusted to your lifestyle, haven't you?"

"...I guess."

"That's all Levi wants, probably." Armin gave her a reassuring smile before returning to his report.

* * *

"I was curious about our bloodline."

Levi regarded his stoic wife from where she stood in the doorway of the home office. She donned another silk nightdress, this one happened to be blue. He had not noticed her standing there, which was unusual. But, being Mikasa, one would need to evolve into a higher species before her presence could be detected early.

Levi leaned back in his chair, narrowing his eyes. "Come in."

Mikasa did not hesitate. She entered the office, closing the large oak door firmly shut behind her. She took deliberately slow steps towards the chair opposite of the desk, sitting down silently in front of him. Her expression was void, yet attentive.

Levi stood suddenly, striding towards the wall of shelves. His eyes scanned horizontally, before finally he reached to remove one book. He made his way back behind his desk, setting down the book and revealing its contents.

 _The Ackerman Clan_.

"Where did you find this?" Mikasa's brow crinkled earnestly, leaning forward slightly to examine the print on the cover. "I have never heard of such a document before."

"The Ackermans existed before the walls, so obviously, we had to wait until we could venture out to find such a thing," Levi explained. He opened the book, leafing through the pages. There was one page that had been neatly marked by a folded corner. He pointed out a segment to her: " _...a distinctive moment of awakening_. Does that sound familiar to you? I once explained it as knowing exactly what needs to be done."

Mikasa eyed him with distrust, but faintly nodded. "Yes. I know what you mean."

"We're known for our fighting prowess, and we were a family kept close to the crown for this reason. We are the last known members of this bloodline, so us getting married to continue it was... encouraged." He seemed to be choosing his words carefully, and his eyes expressed a rare hint of amusement.

Mikasa all but glared at him, a frown twitching at the corners of her mouth. "Is that why we're married? To save our bloodline?"

At this, Levi scoffed. "How many times do I have to reiterate the same shit to you?"

Mikasa said nothing, knowing well that it had been three or four times she'd questioned their marriage. Instead, she reached towards the book, thumbing through the pages. "I'm interested in this book."

"You've read it already," Levi said blithely.

"Clearly," Mikasa began darkly. "I don't remember it."

Levi took the book from her, slamming it shut. He placed a hand on it, eyes daring her to make a move. Mikasa did nothing, hands balling into fists as she met his intense stare with one of her own.

"We should have more conversations," Levi stated blandly. "We should talk about this. What do you want to know?"

A pause. "Are there... other clans?"

Levi snorted. "Obviously."

"Anyone like us?"

"Our skills in battle are unique to our clan. There aren't any known clans that are similar to us in that sense."

"...I see."

"There seems to be something else you want to ask me."

"We wanted to have children," Mikasa stated expressionlessly, eyes challenging him.

Levi appeared equally dispassionate: "So?"

"Is this why?"

Levi rolled his eyes, "You _just_ asked me that."

Mikasa cleared her throat. "I need to know where my duties lie."

"I'm not going to _force_ myself on you. You made it perfectly fucking clear you don't even want me to touch you. I doubt you'd have sex with me."

Mikasa paled. Levi emitted something akin to a laugh.

"I bet you're regretting asking."

The mortification grew on Mikasa's face, and she found that she could not help the blood that rushed to her face. "I just—it means that we've had that sort of... relationship."

 _Now_ Levi was amused. He smirked at her. "Of course."

She inwardly berated herself for the flush that was apparent on her face, but also they were _husband and wife_. Of course Levi of all people wouldn't overlook that those activities would be, to say the least, _appropriate_.

"What did I like about you?"

Levi glowered at her. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

He withheld a suffering sigh, languidly running his fingers through his hair. "I don't fucking know. I never explicitly asked shit like that, and it's not like you'd volunteer that information."

She exhaled, wondering why she continued to bother asking about her past self. The Mikasa that willingly married Levi, the one that fell in love with Levi, wanted to have kids with Levi, even though, in her opinion, it seemed she was too young to have children. It must have been a consequence of choosing to be with a man that was that much older.

It seemed that she would never be back to "normal".

She had deflected the subject by inviting him to come down for dinner. She had not begun cooking anything, though she figured that it would not take long for her to make pasta. He watched as she effortlessly combined heavy cream, a blend of grated cheese, and garlic into a pan, mixing it until the sauce thickened.

"Do you want chicken in your pasta?"

Levi nodded, eyes never leaving as she chopped mushrooms and chicken to add to the sauce. "You cook the same as you did before you bumped your head."

Mikasa shot a look at him over her shoulder, brows furrowing. "I've always known how to cook."

Levi said nothing, watching as she combined the sauce with the boiled noodles. She wordlessly served him his portion, and sat across from him with a plate of her own. He watched as she began to eat—apparently, she had been hungry.

Halfway through her meal, she set down her cutlery, and dabbed at her mouth with a napkin. Her teal eyes searched for his. Though he wanted to ignore her, he ceased his eating, looking towards her impatiently.

"What, Mikasa?"

"I want to train again. With titan-shifters," she declared boldly, eyes narrowed. "I'm tired of being treated like a cripple."

Levi frowned disapprovingly. "Are you fucking kidding. It has nothing to do with you being crippled, I don't want you to be a disruption. Like last time."

Mikasa twitched at the slight, but remained resolute. "I won't. I'm ready to face Eren. And Annie."

Levi examined her features. Suddenly, he leaned back to take a sip of his tea. Once he set his cup down, he said: "Fine. I give you permission to return to the field, but I get to sleep in my room again."

Mikasa blanched. "Excuse me?"

Levi emitted a snort. "What? Look, I don't want your ass back on the field yet. I think it's too soon. But since you keep fucking _annoying_ me with all these questions about who you were and what we are, I'll let you do the shit you usually would do. But that includes," a complacent look crossed his features, "Sharing a bed with me."

Mikasa's fists clenched on the table, fixing him with the most withering glare she could muster.

But she considered his words. Marriage, amongst other things, was a compromise.

She couldn't stand another day confined to the house.

"Fine."

And they continued dinner. After they had both finished eating, Mikasa had begun to clean, only to be interrupted by Levi, who insisted that _he_ had to do the cleaning.

Mikasa had purposefully busied herself with _anything_ she could find left over in the office from this morning's proposals. She sat behind the desk, clad in silk lavender pajamas (that night, she chose pajamas consisting of a buttoned long-sleeve shirt and pants), and read the same proposal for the third time that evening. Mikasa was unashamed of her evasive techniques, and around midnight, it seemed that Levi had grown frustrated.

"So you're just not going to sleep?" Levi snapped from where he stood in the doorway, eyes narrowed at her balefully.

Mikasa shot him a stern look. "I'm working."

"Bullshit. I hardly sleep as it is and I'm fucking tired, you're coming to bed _now_ , or you're home another week."

Mikasa glowered, but slowly rose from where she sat, circling the desk and shoving him slightly as she passed him.

Levi had insisted on sleeping on the left side. He had dubbed it 'his side'. Mikasa had been too livid to comment on this, merely yanking the comforter back and curling up on what was supposedly 'her side' of the bed. She faced her back to him, clutching the comforter to her chin indignantly.

She heard Levi chuckle softly next to her. "You're being a brat. Again."

She said nothing, mutely contorting into a tighter ball to take up as little space on the mattress as possible.

When the light was extinguished and all that could be heard was Levi's soft breathing, Mikasa found it impossible to sustain consciousness, and fell asleep.

The next morning, Mikasa had overslept. She was relieved that Levi was no longer next to her, though she groped at the side table for the clock in the darkness of the bedroom. Levi had not bothered drawing the curtains.

It was 11:05 in the afternoon.

Mikasa clenched her teeth, setting the clock forcefully back on the table before yanking off the sheets. She dressed and washed up quickly before darting out of the house, straight towards the Survey Corps headquarters. When she reached the commander's office, she brazenly barged in, eyeing her husband with contempt, bristling with anger.

"You didn't wake me up."

Levi eyed her blankly, setting down his pen neatly next to the papers he was signing. "So?"

"So I'm late."

"Being late only matters if your commanding officer cares that you're late, which I don't." He paused, shooting her a smug look, "And you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to bother you."

She wondered what the consequences of hitting the commander were. "I'm going to Hange. Where did you put my maneuver gear."

He flicked his head towards the direction of the closet. She shot him one last scathing look before marching in the direction of the gesture, throwing open the closet doors and producing the equipment she needed. As she adjusted the fastenings around her waist, he mentioned, "Hange's just doing a checkup today. So there won't be much combat training."

Mikasa did not acknowledge this information, simply loading her blades and departing from the office.

* * *

"So the tight ass finally let you out, hey?" Hange jested, setting down her clipboard to greet Mikasa, who had just stumbled into a lab just on the ledge of the ravine where the groans of the titans were audible. "They're a rowdy bunch, aren't hey?"

Mikasa did not respond, eyes shifting about the room. Pictures of the titan's anatomy were mounted on the stone walls, as well as diagrams depicting the transformation that occurs when humans shift. Every diagram was labeled and detailed. Mikasa's expression remained vacant as she took a few steps towards another large picture that classified every titan, including titan shifters.

"It seems you've learned much in the past few years," Mikasa stated evenly. She turned to Hange. "Where is Eren?"

Hange seemed disappointed that Mikasa gave her no opportunity to share her research, though Mikasa wasn't much for small talk. "He's upstairs. Him and Annie were put out, we're taking blood today."

Mikasa wordlessly turned from the older woman, finding stairs at the corner of the room that spiraled upwards. The next floor was a hallway with many rooms. Only one door was open, and Mikasa entered. Upon her entrance, she immediately noticed that both Annie and Eren were there, each on their own twin bed with tubes sticking out of their arms, their blood dripping into vials next to them. Mikasa slowly stepped forward, looming over Eren's form.

"Mikasa."

The dark-haired woman looked up, eyes narrowing at Annie, who had began detaching the needles from her arm and sitting up. Her features were strong, and she was regarding Mikasa with heavy-lidded eyes. She looked cautious.

"Annie. Should you be conscious?"

Annie looked at the two full vials of blood, then nodded, "When the drugs wear off I don't bother giving more blood."

"You seem eager to help Hange with her research."

Annie shifted so she was sitting on the edge of the bed, still wary of Mikasa, "I owe it to her to be as helpful as I can."

Mikasa's gaze trailed back to Eren, and then back to Annie, "Have I upset him?"

Annie scoffed softly, her own blue eyes resting on Eren's still unconscious form. "Nah. He thinks highly of you. He'd probably be glad you're here right now."

Teal eyes observed as Eren's blood dripped into the first vial. The second one had no blood in it. "He seems to have started after you."

"He woke up late. Hasn't been getting much sleep."

Mikasa absently wondered if they lived together and if Eren shared a bed with this woman. Most of all, she wondered how Eren was so able to forgive Annie after everything that had happened, after all the destruction she had caused. Trust had never been one of Mikasa's virtues.

Eren had managed to put trust back into Annie. More than that, Annie had regained Eren's trust, somehow. Reckless as Eren was, Mikasa trusted his judgment.

Mikasa sighed, a weight lifted off her shoulders as she absently touched Eren's brown hair.

She said nothing to Annie, who was speechless as Mikasa began towards the door. Before leaving, however, she paused.

"Take care of him for me."

* * *

End Chapter 6


End file.
